


Panic

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chapter 1 - Exposition, Chapter 2 - Where the fun begins, Gen, Lucifer whump, Mentions Harm to Children, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nothing too explicit, Protective Chloe and Dan, Protective Lucifer, Reveal Fic, Season 3, Serial Killer, Suspense with Humor, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Lucifer feels his heart beat slow down to a crawl. The hum and honks of cars rushing around the city are silenced. His vision becomes blurry and the edges close in. The only thing that remains is the feeling of a barrel of a gun being pushed into the back of his skull, and the blurry vision of Beatrice leaning against the wall with a blank stare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is just exposition, so if you want to get to the main course, just skip to chapter two! :)

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"We're almost there, Chloe."

This was all her fault. How could she be blind! Why didn't she just listen to Lucifer! Now Trixie was going to pay for her stupidity. Holding her head with her hands, Chloe continued berate herself as Dan weaved in and out of traffic. She tried to swallow down the panic. Trixie needed her to be a police detective, not a worried mother. However, she couldn't manage keep the week's events from playing in her mind on repeat as they drove.

It had started as a missing persons case about two weeks ago. Children under the age of ten were disappearing. The total had stacked up to 5 children, all with different backgrounds, until the case had landed on her desk with the first child found dead. The victim was Sophia Thompson, age 8. Cause of death was due to strangulation, and the tox screen reported that the victim had be injected with a combination of several different tranquilizers. Three days later, two more missing children, Jake Dunn and Ramona Cortez, were found strangulated to death with the same drug in their system. All the victims were taken and found in different locations; there was nothing connecting them, except they're ages.

Chloe had been staying after hours for a week trying to find a connection. Every night, Lieutenant Pierce would tell her to hand the case over to someone else. But how could she, when her mind was constantly drawing connections to her own daughter. Pierce had reasoned that she was making Trixie a target. Chloe would counter back, saying that her daughter already was, and that the best way to protect Trixie was to find the sick son of a bitch. However, whenever her determination waviered, all she had to do was stare into Dan's eyes and feel her conviction be restored. After all, they were in this together. After a week had passed with no clues, they had decided that it was best to send Trixie upstate to stay with his parents.

It was strange, to be this in sync with Dan.  She hadn't felt this way, since she joined the department. It was also comforting having someone understand all of her fears and thinking with a single look. She usually had that kind harmony with Lucifer, but since this case started, everyone's roles had been switched.

Usually, it felt like Lucifer was Chloe and Dan's second child. Each one taking turns watching Lucifer as he found some connection to victim, causing him to become impulsive and reckless. With Dan being clueless towards the reason for Lucifer's actions, but it being as clear to Chloe.  

This week, however, Lucifer had become the single parent of two. Always pulling Chloe and Dan back when questioning suspects in interrogation had gone "too far". It was aggravating. Lucifer just couldn't understand. Innocent children were being taken off the streets, drugged, and then brutally murdered. With each passing day, another child would be taken, and another found dead. How long would it be until Trixie was taken. How many times would she have to look into the cold dead stare of a helpless child, or telling their parents the world crushing truth. How do you tell someone their child is dead and that you have no leads, no suspects and no clues. You can't. A part of your soul dies every time you see the look of betrayal in their eyes.

Then, a miracle happened. The murder had gotten sloppy. Ella had been able to obtain a partial print from the strangulation imprint on the victim's neck. Then after dusting the surrounding area and documenting every fingerprint she found. She was able to match the partial to one complete print found outside the building the body was found in. However, the miracle didn't stop there. The kid was fighter and had scratched at everything. Ella was able to pinpoint the area where the child had been taken by the particulates found under his fingernails. The suspect was Mathew Crawford, and the soil in the victim's fingernails matched to Topanga State Park. CCTV footage showed Mr. Crawford's car making several trips to a cabin in the eastern side of the park. They finally had a suspect and a location.

And Lucifer was telling them not to go.

She had stared at him shock. He kept saying how something didn't feel right that it was too easy. To which she replied, how was any of this easy? He decided to take a different approach. He kept asking why the killer suddenly got so sloppy now, after nine kidnappings and five confirmed deaths. Dan had reasoned that Mr. Crawford was probably getting cocky or was starting to crack under the pressure. Lucifer, however, wouldn't back down. He kept arguing with her that she should send SWAT in to deal with themselves. To which Chloe yelled back that this was their job, and if Lucifer wasn't going to help than he shouldn't be here at all. She then promptly grabbed his arm and threw him out of room. 

She was furious, but decided to use that rage to sharpen her actions. In the end, they had called in SWAT with Chloe taking the lead. Once the cabin was surrounded, she busted down the door. Although it appeared small on the outside, inside was large maze with several shoulder width halls that zig-zagged back and forth until it led them to door to basement. Dan quickly pulled the door open, as she marched forward with her gun at the ready. The basement was pitch black but thankfully wide open. However, after a few careful stepping forward, she must have triggered some motion control switch. They were bombarded with bright flood lights. Once her eyes adjusted to the newly lit room, her heart sank.

There was nothing there, except a single desk with a monitor on top. She could feel her heart beat louder and louder in her chest with each step. With a shaky hand, she turned on the monitor. She had prepared herself to some gruesome murder, or to see a crying child. But, that's not what appear. Instead, it was a surveillance video a suburban house. She felt her brain freeze with panic. This house, this was Dan's parent's house, where Trixie was. It was Dan's loud curse that had finally gotten her feet to move. The two of them were racing to get out, but the with the small halls and SWAT members blocking their way, they couldn't move. They were trapped inside as they had to wait for SWAT to make sure the area was clear before they moved. Chloe felt the urge to shove every last one out of her way, but she knew it would be futile. So they waited.

While waiting, Chloe and Dan had dialed everyone they could think of with shaky hands. Dan's parents didn't answer. Trixie didn't answer. Maze was out of town. Ella was back at the precinct. Pierce had said that it would take 30 minutes to get some officers to house.  And Lucifer--Lucifer didn't answer.

She felt sick to stomach. It was trap. She fell for it, and Trixie was going to pay for it. As they continued to wait, their eyes were glued to the screen. On the bottom right corner, they saw a figure dressed in all black, masked in shadows, wave at the camera. Once the figure made it to the door, the feed cut out.

It took them fifteen minutes to get out, with a twenty minute drive ahead of them. And, Lucifer still wasn't answering.

So, here they were, driving to Dan's childhood home like a bat out of hell. Praying to whoever listen that they're daughter would be okay.

As Dan turned the corner to the house, all they could see were red and blue lights. The street was littered with patrol cars, and Pierce waiting for them at the front of the house. Chloe ran out of the car before Dan could put the car in park. As she did, she saw Dan's parents being loaded in an ambulance. Before she could ask, Pierce started talking.

"I'm sorry Decker, she's not here."

Chloe's knees went out.

"The suspect must have busted down the door, and tranquilized the Espinoza's before they could even get up off the couch. Then took off with Beatrice."

Chloe didn't know when Dan had showed up, but felt his arms around her.

"However, what's strange is that there are definite signs of a struggle."

"What?" Dan asked.

"Lucifer. It must have been Lucifer." Chloe reached into her pocket for her phone, and called Lucifer again. There was still no response, but she could hear a faint ringing noise from inside the house. She ran inside. Sure enough, there was Lucifer's phone.

She heard Dan let out a relieved sigh. "Lucifer has Trixie. He has to, right?" Dan looked to Chloe with a hopeful despite stare.

"Or, our killer took them both." Pierce answered.

"But why? Why take them both, when it's Trixie he wanted."

"Maybe, Lucifer saw the killer's face."

"We already know the killer is, it's Mathew Crawford."

"We don't know that for sure."

Pierce and Dan continued to argue as Chloe walked away to think. They both had valid points. The killer wouldn't have taken Lucifer, but Lucifer's no pushover either. Lucifer must have caught him in the act. They fought. One of them takes Trixie, and other gives chase. Chloe pulls out her phone.

"Hi, this is Detective Chloe Decker. I want an BOLO out on a black 1962 Chevrolet Corvette C1. License plate number: F-A-L-L-1-N-1. Car is suspected to be involved--".

"Yes, Detective, the car has been reported."

"What?"

"A black Chevrolet Corvette has been reported be in a crash in the heart of LA. Witness statements state that the car was pursuit of another vehicle."

"Address, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, but I have all plot points in my head. I just have to write it! It will hopefully be posted this weekend or possibly sooner!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the juicy part of the story! :D

"Lu..cifer..."

"Fear not, Beatrice. I've got you." Lucifer whispered softly.

He was projecting more confidence than he felt. He guessed that it could be considered a lie, but truthfully, his head was pounding too hard for him to really care.

While pursuing the pillock who'd taken Beatrice, Lucifer had managed to corner him in an alleyway. The perfect place to enact his punishment on the tosser. Crawford had fired several rounds into his chest. But to the man's horror, Lucifer continued to slowly stalk his prey. When he was close enough, Lucifer ripped the gun out of Crawford's hands and threw him against the building. Although Lucifer had lost his devil face, he could think several other delicious ways to punish the sad excuse for a man. However, it appeared his father had other plans.

In a last ditch attempt to escape, Crawford taken a swing, and Lucifer had gone down like a lead balloon.

Bugger him.

Of bloody course, Chloe had decided in that moment to get within his bloody range. Despite Lucifer's shock, he had managed to grab Crawford's ankle and pull him down as he was attempting to escape with Beatrice. However in the scuffle, before Lucifer managed to grab Beatrice and run off, Crawford had tranquilized him.

What was worse, was that it was starting to take effect. His limbs were becoming heavy and slowed. If he had any hope of evading Crawford, Lucifer was going to have to hide and wait for Chloe to leave or find them.

And that terrible idea had led them here, in an abandon building in the worse part of LA. Bloody Fantastic. Lucifer could barely run in a straight line, let alone think of a proper plan. So now, not only did he have to find a place to hide, but he also had to be aware of his surroundings, keep himself from collapsing, and keep Beatrice from facing a similar fate.

"Lucif...I don't...feel good." Beatrice spoke quietly.

"Just stay wake." Lucifer puffed out.

"My... head... hurts." Trixie cried into Lucifer's shoulder.

"Believe me child, I know, but I need you to stay awake. I need you to recite the alphabet for me, can you do that?" Lucifer spoke gently.

"...Why?"

"Because, I said so. Unless, it's too advanced for you. What grade are you in again?"

Beatrice puffed her cheeks, clearly insulted. Good, perhaps she's like her mother, and her anger will help keep her awake.

"I know the alphabet." Beatrice stated angrily.

"Really? Then, prove it."

"A"

The edges of Lucifer's vision began to darken.

"B"

His left leg collapsed sending him colliding into the wall. Bloody Hell, he was already beginning to lose it.

"C"

Lucifer shifted Trixie from his left hip over to his right. Took a deep breath and looked around.

"D"

They had gone up several floors, exactly how many Lucifer couldn't be sure. However, it appeared that they'd have to go up one more. The room they were in was wide open with several boarded up windows, and huge holes in every crumbling wall.

"E"

Lucifer located the stairs on the other side of the room. Now, all he had to do was get across. The floor was littered with wires, dirt, wood planks, holes, old rotting furniture, and  whatever creatures that must be living in the mess.

"F"

What's the worst that could happen? Besides, walking was simple, right? All you do move one foot and then the other. Easy.

"...G"

So, why was he hesitating?

"...H"

There was a bang and crash behind him in the distance. "Come out, come out where ever you are, Fucker!"

 _Shit Shit Shit._ Lucifer screamed to himself.

"...I..."

Lucifer to a step forward, and saw stars. However, he kept walking forward. There was another bang and crash. Lucifer had managed to blink stars out of his eyes, just in time to watch his foot break the through the floor boards, stagger forward, and fall on his back. 

Beatrice gasped.

Crawford crackled out a laugh. "There you are!" He screamed. It still sounded far away, but well, so did Beatrice.

"Lucifer! Get up!"

Lucifer was gasping for air. In trying to protect Beatrice, he'd knocked the wind out of him, which was not helping his need to stay awake.

"Lucifer, please!" Beatrice cried.

Right, now was not the time for sitting on his arse. However, he must say that jolt of adrenaline from the fall had woke him up bit. Beatrice, as well, it seemed. Shifting her closer to his person with his right arm and pushing off the ground with his left, Lucifer was able to pull himself up and dart across the room.

There was another bang and crash behind them, however this time Lucifer could hear footsteps.

"Lucifer!"

"Alphabet!"

"I don't remem-"

"Start over."

Lucifer crashed in to the wall next to the stairs in his hast, but it didn't stop him.

"A"

Lucifer began to climb, but his adrenaline spike had left him, and he felt worse than before.

"B"

Their assailant's footsteps were getting louder. With each step he heard, his heart beat harder and faster. With each step he climbed, the edges of his vision darkened once more.

"C"

His vision began to sway back and forth.

"D"

Or was that him?

"...E"

Another crash.

"...F..."

 _F for Fuck!_ Lucifer thought to himself.

"..."

 _Damn it,_ _focus_. He was nearly at the top, right foot then left foot.

"G"

Right.

"..."

Left.

"...H"

Right.

"..."

Left.

"..."

"Beatrice?"

"..."

"Beatrice!"

"...K?"

"Finally the top! Oh bloody hell! Who puts a door at the top of stairs!"

"G?..."

With his left hand, Lucifer reaches for the door handle.

"..."

He misses.

"..."

He tries again.

"..."

And misses.

"..."

There was another crash, except this time, Lucifer knows it's from the room directly behind them.

"..."

The footsteps become louder and louder.

"..."

 _Come on!_ Lucifer screams in his head. However, he finally grabs the doorknob, just as Crawford reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"..."

"Hey! Get back here!"

"..."

Lucifer bashes the door down, and quickly turns the corner. It appears that they're luck had worn out, for the room they were in was a small 10''x8'' bedroom. Reluctantly he sets Beatrice down on the floor. As he does, he gets a good look at her blank half lidded stare. It appears, he's lost her to the drug.

He hasn't got to time to think about that now. Crawford is seconds away from walking in, and he clearly doesn't have the coordination to fight.

His thoughts were silenced as Crawford tackles into Lucifer's back sending them to floor. However, unlike last time Lucifer doesn't get a rush of adrenaline.

No. Instead, he feels his heart beat slow down to a crawl. The hum and honks of cars rushing around the city are silenced. His vision becomes blurry and the edges close in. The only thing that remains is the feeling of a barrel of a gun being pushed into the back of his skull, and the blurry vision of Beatrice leaning against the wall with a blank stare.   

A stare that should never be on her face, or anyone's for that matter.

Lucifer tries to get his limbs moving, but he's still on the floor face down. So, he assumes it doesn't work.

He feels lighter than before.

He wonders if it's the drugs.

Wonders if this is what Beatrice feels like. If it is, well, it's not a terrible feeling at least. He can't move, but he doesn't really care anymore. What was he doing again?

He can't see, not really. The only thing in his view is a blurry Beatrice and a black object.

Wait.

Is that a gun?

His brain feels like it's caked in syrup. But, he's positive that the blurry shape is definitely a gun. 

Huh.

Wait wasn't there a gun to head?

Yes, that Crawford fellow had caught them. But Lucifer certainly didn't feel the man or the gun. So that must be the gun he had felt earlier. And if the gun was there, where was Mr. Crawford?

The more he thought, the better he felt. Well, it was nothing to write home about. But he could definitely see a little more with a somewhat better focus. The once dark room had a bit a light, and the sounds of the city had again, somewhat returned. To more accurately put it, it sounded like he had cotton stuffed in his ears, but it was still sound. With strength he didn't know he had, he was able to turn his head to the side and look up.

He saw white?

Wait, are those his wings? Didn't he cut them off? And was that Mr. Crawford being pushing into the ceiling by them? Why yes, it was. Huh. He hadn't even noticed.

Never mind, he takes that back. Craw..ford(?) is heavy, really heavy. So let's his wings relax, and Mr...the man falls to the other side of him.

His wings popping out must have been a reflex. But once again, like his earlier fall, the adrenaline he received from it was dying off. He had to get Beatrice somewhere safe.

While the human appeared to be out for the count. He hadn't been shot up with a tranquilizer, like Lucifer and Beatrice. He would certainly get up before them.

So with his diminishing strength, Lucifer crawled to towards Beatrice.

He had been hoping that he'd be able to crawl away with Beatrice in his arms, but with her curled up to his chest he realized he wasn't going anywhere. The tunnel vision had returned, and he began to feel floaty again.

Suddenly, all the sounds of the city stopped as he  focused in on what sounded like footsteps approaching.

He continued to listen, but he was positive now. Those were definitely footsteps.

Was it Chloe?

No, it couldn't be. Chloe should have no idea where he is. Besides it sounded like there were two people approaching not one. So who could it be, unless...they were the human's accomplices. It would explain why it took him so long to find them. He was busy directing his flunkies to their location. It would also help explain how he was able to hold onto so many children at once.

_Shit._

At the rate of their movement, they would find them soon. And there were no more miracles to be had.

His energy was gone, wings were heavy, and his vision was becoming darker. He couldn't fight anymore.

He dragged his wings around Beatrice and himself as pushed his back against the wall, while facing the door.

He couldn't hear footsteps anymore, but that was probably from the drugs.

All he could do was wait.

 _I'm sorry Beatrice_ , he whispered, as his head slide down the wall and onto the floor.

He began to count his heart beats as he wait.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

His glaze fell from the door to the floor and a familiar black blur.

_Four_

The gun.

_Five_

He could use the gun.

_Six_

He didn't hate guns, but he didn't like using them.

_Seven_

But, perhaps he should.

_Eight_

He stretched his arm out from his winged cocoon.

_Nine_

He was able to grab it on his third attempt.

_Ten_

They would be a here soon.

_Eleven_

Guns were heavy...

_Twelve_

As his finger wrapped around the trigger, two blurry figures appear.

_Shit_

He thought they'd be all over him...but they were just standing there...

Oh... right, wings...

...

Maybe they would leave?

Or not, the one in front began to move forward and got dangerously close.

He raised the gun.

"Get...out..." He growled.

The figure just stood there...

...

He felt like he couldn't breathe...

He's never felt this kind of panic before. Or perhaps, panic was the wrong word...

 _...Uselessness..._ That was it.

The figure began to move slowly once more.

They weren't going to leave him alone.

He'd have to fire.

"Stop!"

He guessed the figure was trying to talk to them.

Probably trying to strike a deal with him.

Give them the girl or his life.

No, they were not getting her, or him.

Lucifer squeezed the trigger.

_BANG!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter, cause I was having difficulty with the end. For you Lucifer writers out there, I'm curious, which part do you have the most difficult writing? For me, it's always the ending. 
> 
> Which is why most of my one-shots don't have an ending, but let's just keep that between us ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I never expected for the holidays to get as crazy as they did this year!  
> Anyway, I hope you all had a great year, and here's to a better next one!  
> <3

"Clear."

Chloe hears Dan say to her right. "Clear." She responds back, after checking the left side of the large room.

She could have sworn she'd heard banging noises from this building, but now she wasn't sure. The place was practically falling apart, with loose wires and broken floor boards everywhere. It was impossible to tell what damage was recent or old. With each floor they travelled up, the more Chloe was second guessing herself. After they arrived at the crash site for Lucifer's Corvette, they received several reports of shots being fired six blocks away. Before, Pierce could even look up, Chloe and Dan were already gone.

So here they were, with no back up or any idea when it would arrive, running up an abandoned building praying that she picked the right one.

"Chloe-"

Dan began, when suddenly, they heard a thump above them. Chloe felt a rush of adrenaline at the sound. They were upstairs. She needed to find the stairs. But before she had even realized that she'd turned around, Chloe felt Dan's hand on her arm keeping her from running out of the room.

Locking eyes with Chloe, Dan let go, and pointed his flashlight to the foot of a small staircase at the far end of the room. It looked like it went up one floor, to the room above them. Half way up, stair's pathway turned to right by 90 degrees, blocking they're view of the top. They crept up to the staircase quietly. If they were in the right building, then Crawford would be at the other end. Dan prayed silently to himself. Hopefully, they'd be able to put an end to this nightmare, and hold their monkey in their arms.

With Dan on one side of the staircase entrance, and Chloe on the other. Guns drawn, Dan locked eyes with Chloe, waiting for her signal to charge. Chloe nods, and Dan swiftly turns and begins to climb the stairs. With each step, he lets go of all his fears and worries. He needs a clear head, if he's going to protect his family. He's now halfway up and again he swiftly turns the around the corner. At the top of the stairs, he sees a figure lying down. They're wearing tennis shoes (not dress shoes).

Once Dan reaches the top step, gets a clear of the man on the floor. It's Crawford, and Dan pounces. Crawford appears to be unconscious, but he isn't taking any chances. Dan rolls him, so he's lying face down. Dan hears Chloe walk into the room behind him, and he holsters his gun switching it out for cuffs.

"Mr. Crawford, you are under arrest for ten counts of kidnapping of a minor, three cases of second degree assault, and one case of breaking and entering.

"Oh my God..."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

"...D...Dan"

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"Dan!"

"What Chloe!" Dan yells, as he turns around to look at her. Chloe's eyes are wide with disbelief, whole body intense. Dan's feels a lump form in his throat. Chloe's eyes are fixated on something in front of them. He doesn't have the strength to look. He doesn't want to know that he failed his baby. His head begins to pound from the stress of his mind plays the images of all the other children that fell victim to this mad man. Dan looks her in the eyes again, and she looks back at him. But there's no look of horror or fear, just disbelief. The fear is now replaced with confusion, as he slowly turns his head to look around. The room they're in is small and just as ruined as the rest of the building. He sees Lucifer covering in a white blanket lying on his left side on the floor at the far end of the room with his back against the wall. He begins to scan Lucifer from head to toe. Dan's surprised to note that Lucifer's wake, but then notices his stare is blank, unfocused. He's been drugged like everyone else. Continuing down, below Lucifer's neck he's covered... in feathers?

"What the Hell?" Dan whispers.

"Lucifer?" Chloe calls out; he doesn't respond. Instead, the feathers, or wing he guesses, twitches.

Chloe takes startled breath in, as Dan jumps.

"Holy Shit! Did it just-- Oh my God! Are those real! Holy Shit! He's really the Devil." Dan started to laugh. "Of course, he's the Devil!"

Chloe could hear Dan beginning to panic, and if she's honest with herself. She was doing it too. Oddly enough, it was Dan's startled jump that snapped her out of it. Like they were taking turns between being in charge and freaking out.

However, Chloe didn't have to wait long for Dan snap back into reality.

"Where's Trixie?" Dan quietly spoke as if he was terrified by the answer. Luckily that was not something they had to worry about.

Chloe scans the room, and sees small mop of brown peaking out from behind a wing.

"I think...Lucifer has her tucked under his...wing." Now there's a sentence she never thought she'd say.

"Right, his wing since he's the literal Devil."

"Dan, we can have an existential crisis later. Right now, they need us." With that said, she took a step towards Lucifer. "Lucifer?" Chloe called out again. "Lucifer, it me, Chloe."

  
" ** _Get_**... **_out_**."

 

Chloe jumps. She didn't expect Lucifer to be wake. Not with that blank look in his eyes. Or perhaps, it was the low pitched growl that reminded her more of a wild animal than Lucifer. _A monster_ , her brain supplies her with. The air is now tense with a presence older than time. Chloe takes a breath in, attempting to calm her nerves. This is Lucifer, the same man - _being?-_  that just saved her daughter. Now, it was her turn to help him. Holstering her gun, Chloe puts her hands up.

"It's okay, Lucifer."

 ** _"Stop!"_   **Lucifer growls again. But this time, she can hear just how scared he is. Maybe if she could get close enough, he would realize that it's her.

"Chloe, Stop! He has gun!" Dan yells.

Chloe searches Lucifer's body, and peeking out from under his wing, is the tip of a black barrel. _Shit! How did she miss that!_

"Chloe, get back."

Dan lunges towards Chloe, and pushes them both to the ground just as Lucifer fires. Her ears are ringing, and her elbow hurts from where it impacted with the ground. She quickly checks herself and Dan. Beside a few new bruises, they're bullet free. She can't say the same for the wall, tho. It had bullet sized hole in it, about a foot to the right of the door and two feet above the ground. Based on the trajectory, the bullet would have missed her completely, and hit Dan. Her brain also wastes no time in tell her that he was crouching at the time. If Dan hadn't gone to push her out of the way, it could have very well been a kill shot. The thought sends a chill down her spine.

Getting up, she grabs Dan and they ran out the room. Chloe continues down the steps, until they turn. Once she's sure they're out of sight. Chloe slides to the side and sits down. Her body shakes as it disposes with rest of her adrenaline.

When will she stop making such rookie mistakes? She approached a distressed victim who not only was exposed to a mind-altering drug, but also trying to protect another victim. Add in the fact that she didn't assess the scene and victim for weapons; she should turn in her badge on the spot.

"Stop it" Dan says, breaking up Chloe's brooding time.

"Dan, you could've died."

"Yeah, well I think you can cut yourself some slack." Dan replied as he said down next to her. "You did just learn that this whole time, I've been right and you were wrong."

"What?"

"You Miss Atheist, were wrong. Score 1-0 Dan."

Chloe lets out of puff. "That's what you're taking away from this whole ordeal?" She ends with an exasperated laugh.

"Well, I'm not proven right against you all that often. I got to take it where I can."

"Oh yeah. Well, I wouldn't call you a practicing Catholic. When's the last time you went to Church?"

"A little while after Trixie was born."

Chloe laughs.

"And what do you got, eh Decker?"

She raises her hands in defeat and a chuckle.

Dan takes a breath in, "So, what's plan."

Chloe looks down, fidgeting with her radio. "We wait. Til Lucifer succumbs to the drugs affects. And pray, to the newly proven God, that Pierce doesn't show up before he does."

"Speaking of, what are we going to with a knocked out six foot angel?"

"Um...hide him?"

Dan looks around. "Where in the world are we going to hide him?"

"I don't know, under a tarp or something?"

"A tarp?"

"Hey, I don't hear you coming up with any ideas."

"A tarp it is."

 

With nothing left to say, they sit in silence. A decision, they immediately regret. For now they can hear everything, from the hustle and bustle of the city, to Lucifer's cries as he struggles to remain awake.

He doesn't stay awake for long, about two minutes to be precise, but time is relative. Every second felt like eternity. Filled with Lucifer's grunts, as he tries to pick the weapon back up. His cries, as he tries to move with no success. His curses in many languages, as he realizes that he can't do anything. When he starts apologizing with slurred speech, Chloe leaves the stairwell. Dan guesses she's in search of the tarp she spoke of earlier. However, eventually the angel falls once again.

Dan calls Chloe over. With more hesitation than before, they make their way to top. They're greeted by Lucifer's half lidded stare. They approached Crawford first, while he still appeared to be unconscious, they both doubted he would be for long. So, they drag him down the steps into the larger room below. They find an exposed wall and hand cuff him a second time to a pipe, after checking to make sure it couldn't easily be broken. _They were not going to make any more mistakes._ He was not getting away from them.

Once he was secured, they rushed back up stairs for their long overdue reunion with their daughter. Even if, it was a bittersweet one. They pushed Lucifer's wing away, and pulled her out of Lucifer's grasp. They weren't met with the face of their smiling child as she screamed their names with joy. No, instead they had to look at the all too familiar half lidded stare that they had to see far too many times today. But nonetheless, things could have gone far worse, and Chloe is grateful, for both she and Lucifer are breathing. And since Dan hadn't received any calls from the hospital. She guessing that no news, is good news for their recovery.

Everything was finally okay. Until, they heard Pierce over their radio.

" **Decker, Espinoza, we have reason to believe Crawford's in building 5643 Roland Street. I got two squads ready to storm the building. However, I've also gotten reports that the two of you are also in the building. Now, I am five seconds away from giving them the 'go'. So, what's your status**." Pierce speaks with a demanding tone, as if he knew they were trying to hide something from him.

Hiding Lucifer just became five times harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't be mad, but as you can tell I added another chapter. I never expected this story to be so long! In fact, what happens in this chapter was the original plot bunny that popped into my head. And it was just supposed to be this. A drugged Lucifer protecting Trixie with his devil face/eyes as Chloe and Dan try to help and then have to sit there an wait for the drug to knock out Lucifer. (I've had this idea since season 2 when Lucifer still had his Devil face.) But when I was writing it, my brain just won't let me cut right into the middle of the action. It demanded back story, which then spiraled out of control and turned into two chapters! XD
> 
> Anyway, there should only hopefully have one more chapter. However, I am adding another plot bunny(Chloe trying to hide a unconscious winged Lucifer from the LAPD) I've had in my head for a while too, so who knows! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! And I'd love read some comments! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to play, how to hide Lucifer! I hope you enjoy!  
> <3 
> 
> Also, this is un-beta-ed, so there's probably some errors & weird grammar. Please, forgive me.

Time was of the essence. They had to hide Lucifer fast.

Chloe picks up her radio. "Copy that Lieutenant. Espinoza and I have apprehended Crawford on the seventh floor, and will wait for back up. Please have the paramedics ready for Trixie."

**_"Understood. Let's move out."_ **

Once the radio clicked off, Dan and Chloe were darting upstairs.

"How much time do you think we have?" Chloe asked Dan, as they climbed.

"Well, we're on the sixth floor, and they're on ground level. As they make their way up, they'll have check each floor to make sure it's clear. So maybe, I don't know, ten,  fifteen minutes?" 

"Okay, I saw a closet in the hall downstairs. We'll keep him in there until we can move him."

"What's to stop them from checking the closet?" Dan asked, as they went into the bedroom.

"One of us, and the fact that they'll probably just assume this floor is secure, and want to grab Crawford as soon as possible." Chloe replied as they moved to either side of Lucifer.

"Alright, let's get him away from the wall. I'll grab his arms, you grab his legs."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They barely moved him an inch.

"This isn't going to work!" Chloe said with a puff.

"Has Lucifer always been this heavy?" Dan asked as he sank to the floor.

Chloe swings her head towards Dan, with an 'I have an idea' look, when suddenly an idea pops into her head. 

"Dan help me roll him onto his stomach."

"Okay, why?"

"Because, I don't recall Lucifer showing up at the precinct with wingspan of twelve feet this morning. Which means they're must be-"

"A way of making them disappear... Because apparently wings as large as a person, can just disappear...in thin air..."

**_"First floor's clear."_ **

Chloe snapped her fingers, "Dan, I need you."

Right, Dan reminded himself, freak out later. Rolling Lucifer over and pulling his wing out, had been a hell of a lot easier than pulling him. Although, if Dan was honest, he still wasn't sure of what Chloe was hoping to accomplish. Going under the assumption that Lucifer can make his wings disappear, what made Chloe think she could? The man, devil? angel?, being wasn't home at the moment.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing?"

Chloe straddled Lucifer's waist, leaned forward, and placed her hands where his wings connected with his back.

"Well, if he can pop out his wings, then he should be able to hide them away again. So, maybe I can elicit a reflex to make them disappear, like when the doctor taps your knee, and it kicks."

Chloe starts pressing against Lucifer's back, starting at the top, and working her way down. After that doesn't work, she decides to feel around for muscles that attach directly to his wings. It's a little hard to tell, due to suit jacket, but the longer she feels him up ( _and boy will Lucifer be upset to find out he was unconscious for this. She can already hear him saying, 'just a little lower, Darling'. She stops her thoughts there. This is not the time or place._ ) she notices just how muscular his back is. And not in the way the you would think of a body builder. No, it's the fact that there's a lot more muscles than there should be. 'Duh', she thinks. He's going to need more muscles to lift these ginormous wings.  After locating a particular large foreign muscle that connects directly to his wings, she follows it down to where she believes the ligament is, and presses down. Nothing happens. She tries again, still nothing. 'Damnit!'

"Look Chloe, how about we fold his wing up the best we can and both pull from his arms, it'll be a lot easier than--"

Just then, they were interrupted by the crackle of the radio.

**_"Second floor's clear."_ **

They need to start moving Lucifer, **now.** Chloe folds her hand into a fist, wraps it with the other, and slams down. Lucifer's wings flap in response blowing dust everywhere. Her eyes burn, but after a few blinks and the dust settled, she notices that his left wing is gone.

Chloe laughs with disbelief, "I did it!"

"Well, you did half of it. But that will have to do we need to move."

Dan grabs Lucifer's right forearm, Chloe grabs the left. Dan sighs in relief when they're actually able to move him. Lucifer's still heavy, and he can already hear Chloe huffing, but it's doable. When they reach the doorto the stairs, Dan with Chloe's help, folds his wing through the doorway and leans it against the wall.

With one last glance towards Trixie, they head down the stairs.

Going down the stairs isn't too bad of an experience...for her anyway. For Lucifer, he's definitely going to be feeling it in his legs tomorrow morning. With each step down, there's a double thump of Lucifer's feet. She feels bad, but it's better than the alternative. The reach the turn in the middle of the staircase, and it's not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. It's much better than the time Dan and her were moving their king-sized headboard upstairs in their new newly bought home, before Trixie was born.

**_"Third floor's clear."_ **

Once they reached the bottom, Lucifer's wing falls to the floor, with a softer thud than his feet, despite its size. She was a little mesmerized by its slow descend, gliding to the floor. As if it weighed no more than a piece of paper. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised that is a wing's purpose, after all.   

The wing had made contact with the floor about a quarter of distance to the exit out of the wide room that held Crawford. The wing's glide had been a great deal of help, lifting its own weight. One she greatly missed. Especially, when his once beautiful crisp white wing, became broom for all the dust and dirt on the floor. She didn't even want to think about Lucifer's suit. Once this was over, she knew Lucifer was going to sit Dan and her down for _The Suit Talk™_. Lucifer would go in detail about the proper suit management, then he'd get side tracked and go on and on about all the different types of suits, proper shoes, undershirts, cufflinks, vests, blah, blah, blah. Then Dan or her would roll their eyes, to which Lucifer would switch tactics and start criticizing their own fashion sense. She could picture it. Lucifer would set the perfect trap, using Maze to take care of Trixie and striking a deal with their coworkers so, they wouldn't have any excuse to leave. Hell, he might even lock the doors and trap them inside, like the devil he claims to be. And then it hits her.

He is _The Devil._

He's the angel that rebelled against GOD. God exists. Heaven exists. Hell exists! He can send people flying across the room with a tap. He can drive people insane. He can pull out people's deep darkest desires. And yet, all she can think about is how much she just doesn't want to listen to his suit rant. A rant that he **is** going to force them to listen to. Adding in the fact that he's the Devil, only changes the probability of receiving it from 90% to 100%. They are going to listen to this rant. It is going to happen, and they're will be no to escaping it.  And she can help, but laugh. Because, well...

The Devil is a complete dork.

Her thoughts are interrupted once again by the radio.

**_"Fourth floor's clear."_ **

God, she hated that thing. She wants to throw it across the room. They're in the hallway now, with plenty of time to get him in the closet. But every time it spoke, her blood pressure rose. However, before her thoughts could become actions, Dan spoke up.

"Okay, let's walk him in by the shoulders, and prop him up against the wall."

They did, and nicely tucked his wing in afterwards. Chloe closed the door, and locked eyes with Dan. And she tried really hard not to say it, but she just couldn't help it.

"The Devil's hiding in the closet." Chloe giggled.

"Really, Chloe."

"What!"

"I'm sure he'd be very offended". Dan said with small smile, the look of a freak out fading. They stood in companionable silence as they walked back to Crawford.

"How are you not freaking out?" Dan asked her.

"What do mean?"

"I don't know, before you looked like I felt, two seconds away from having a mental breakdown. And now, you look so calm.

"Well, I'm definitely not calm. If I were calm, my heart would not be beating 200 mph.

"You know what I mean, Chloe."

"I-- I don't know. I guess, I just realized that this doesn't change anything. My feelings towards him anyway...No, that's not right. My feelings have changed. I feel so much...lighter. Like this big weight has been taken off my shoulders, you know?"

"No."

"Let me put it this way. Lucifer once asked me, if I was afraid of him, and I wasn't. And I realized, knowing that he's the Devil, doesn't change that. I'm not afraid. You want to know why? Because he's a dork. A dork who cares deeply about proper suit maintenance."

"And the weight?"

"Hm?"

"You said, it felt like this weight had been lifted."

"Yeah, it has. Lucifer also told me that he never lied. That it was a point of pride for him. But I don't know, the past couple of months, I've started to think otherwise. I mean, how could a man who thought he was the Devil possibly be telling the truth. All those ridiculous excuses he would come up with were just so infuriating. I just couldn't trust him anymore. I wanted to. I really wanted to. I just couldn't. But, now? The knowledge that he was telling me the truth, in his own way. It's just this giant weight that's gone. And I'm happy. There's still a lot of problems, but they don't seem that overwhelming anymore."

"Well, personally I liked it, when he was just crazy. The fact that he was telling the truth, makes everything a hell of a lot scarier."

**_"Fifth floor's clear."_ **

With the evil radio speaking once again, Chloe focused. "You keep an eye on Crawford. I'm going to go grab Trixie, and meet the Lieutenant downstairs to keep them from checking the closet, okay?" She told him with a firm tone.

Dan pulled out his fire arm, and gave her a nod. With that Chloe was gone. It was just Dan and Crawford, now. However, the longer Dan was alone in the room, the unnerved he became. He always pictured him as some sad sack of a human being. A man who was probably fat, ugly, and just all around disgusting with messy hair, balding maybe, and crumpled up clothing. Unfortunately, he was none of those things. He just looked like a normal person off the street. His clothes were a little crumpled and his hair a little wind swept, but that was probably just from running after Lucifer. But weren't they always? 'They' being the real scum of society. Dan's years on the force had taught him the crazy ones always look the most normal. Wolves in sheep's clothing. Just how many children did he take and murder. Sure, they had received nine reports of missing children, ten if you counted Trixie, and five of them found dead. But how many did they miss? Was L.A. first place he decided to strike? Or did he start in rural America, got bored and moved out to L.A.? The more he thought about it, the sicker he got. His trigger finger was itching.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't think like that. Not with Chloe coming down the stairs, Trixie in hand, or the fact that the LAPD were downstairs.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." Chloe spoke softly as she rubbed his shoulder.

Dan brushed a hair out of Trixie's face, while trying to avoid her long stare.

"Yeah."

Chloe could tell there was more to that disbelieving 'yeah', but she didn't have the time to analyze.

**_"Sixth floor's clear."_ **

  "That's my clue. Let's break a leg." With that Chloe left to greet the squad.

Chloe runs out in time to greet, SWAT at the top of the stairs.

"Decker"

"Lieutenant"

"Perimeter's checked." A statement, more than a question.

"Yes, sir."

Pierce said nothing, but stared at her as if he was deciding if she was lying. Then he responded so fast, as if he was trying to give her whiplash.

"Crawford?"

"Right this way."

Chloe leads them down the small hallway, as they pass the closet Chloe tries her best not to stare. Once she leads them to room, she steps out to the side, and lets everyone in. Afterwards, she looks down the hall. No checked the closet or any of the other rooms. However, she decides to stay there, and watch the proceedings through the doorway. After that, everything else happens in a blur. The squad quickly take Crawford way. She follows them down, and watches as they load him into a squad car. The paramedics run up to her, and take Trixie away.  She gives her statement to the responding officers. Watches as the forensics team arrive on scene, as the ambulance, SWAT, and several squad cars drive away. Now, there's only two forensics vans, and two patrol cars located on either side of the building setting up police tap and redirecting people and news vans away from the site.

Now that the crime scene has died down a bit, she reasons that this is going to be the best time to sneak Lucifer out. It's a little too crowded for her tastes, but now that forensics is here. She can't have them snooping around, and finding him. Unfortunately, her car is parked six blocks away, so she's going to have to retrieve it. That and Pierce is still here. She doesn't dare, try to sneak Lucifer past him. She can't risk it. Speaking of the...hmm, she's going to have to start using different phrases.

"Decker" Pierce yells as he throws something at her.

She catches it and realizes that it's her keys. Chloe rubs her hand against her flat pocket. What?

"When did...?"

"I grabbed your keys after you parked to check out Lucifer's car crash. I had hoped it'd keep you two from running off. Clearly, I was mistaken. Anyway, I had an officer drive it over. Figured you'd want to leave as soon as possible."

 _'Shit'_ Chloe cursed in her head.

"Speaking of Lucifer, where is he?" Pierce asked in a flat tone.

_'Shit. Shit.'_

"He left."

"And you let him."

"I was a little busy dealing with Crawford and checking Trixie. And Lucifer doesn't like being told what to do." Chloe replies trying to hide her defensive tone.

"No, he doesn't." Pierce said as he continued to stare her down. However, Chloe refused to budge.

"Well, then I'll lead you to your car. Parked it next to mine."

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_

"Actually Sir, I'm going to stay."

"And leave your daughter alone."

"Yes."

"Can I ask why."

"Because, this sick son of a bitch just kidnapped my child and nine others. I am going to stay here, and make sure he doesn't have off on a technicality because of shoddy police work."

Pierce stands in silence.

Chloe's pulse begins to sky rocket.

Pierce turns his head and then looks back. "Well, then I suggest keeping Espinoza far away. We wouldn't want him messing with evidence again. Now, would we."

Chloe's eye twitches, but says nothing.

Pierce gives her a nod, and walks away, saying that he'd see her tomorrow. Once he's out of sight, Chloe let's out the breath she didn't know she was holding. As she begins to turn around, something collides with her back and squeezed her stomach, effectively stopping her in the her tracks.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ella voice rang out.

Chloe awkwardly turns her head to look at the forensics tech.

"Yeah, she's going to be okay. She's heading to the hospital now. But I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer, just make sure everything's squared away."

"I feel you."

"Thanks."Chloe replies as she frees herself. "Here let me lead you upstairs."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, soooo I had tried to write this giant mega chapter to wrap everything up, buuuut that was a lot harder than I thought it'd be. And then I kept getting ideas, so I've bumped up the chapter from 4 to 7! It's the story that will never end! Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who has kept up with this story! I've never written something this long, nor a multi-chaptered fic before, so please be patient with me! I write slow. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting! It gives me life! <3
> 
> Also, if you like my writing, please follow me @ MsAquaMarvella on Ao3! I've been having a little trouble with this account so, I'm hoping to a new one! I've already started posting new fics there! And once this story is finished, I'm going to stop posting on this account, and then later (much later) be deleting it once I have reposted the my fics from here to there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but seeing as how Lucifer has sadly gone on hiatus again, perhaps this will help with your Weekly dose of Lucifer!

“Man, what a day. Am I right?” Ella says brightly to Chloe, as they make their way up the building.

“Hmmm?... Oh yeah. Definitely.” Chloe replies, before she proceeds to crawl back up into her own head again.

 _‘Hm, seems like Chloe’s got something heavy on the mind’_. Ella thinks to herself. She’s gonna have to try harder, if she’s gonna get Chloe to open up. She wishes Lucifer was here. He always knows just what to say. Well, except when he doesn’t. It’s the thought that counts, right?

“So, where’s Lucifer?”

“What, oh he’s um. He left.” Chloe responds a little too quickly.

“Uh-oh, what happened?”

“Nothing, nothing happened. Everything’s fine.”

Ella stops and gives Chloe a look.

“I’m serious. It’s just this case. I’m good.”

“Oh yeah, well how come you stopped looking at me when I mentioned him? Hmm?”

Chloe freezes.

“Look Chloe, I know you two have been fighting recently but, he really cares about you.”

Chloe’s eyes widen a little bit.

‘ _Man, these two really just need to talk it out.’_ Ella says to herself.

When Chloe starts moving up again, Ella chases after her. After walking up two steps, the silence becomes too unbearable.

“Hey, did he leave for an audition, because let me tell you, rescheduling for an audition can be brutal. And, you know how dedicated Lucifer is to his practice--”

“Ella-”

“I know, this is your time of need, but he probably just didn’t realize--”

“Really, Ella I’m--”

“He’s just like my little brother, they just get so caught up in their problems sometimes--”

“Ella”

“It’s hard for them realize how the affect others around them. And I’m sure Lucifer must have a lot on his plate--”

“How about we focus--”

“I mean, he running a business, acting, being a consultant, and then there’s his hobbies. Honestly, I don’t think he ever sleeps. By day he’s a police consultant, and by night he’s a nightclub owner. Or, it could just be this case, you know? These past couples of days has been good for anyone! I know I haven’t a good night’s sleep in awhile. Oh man, and his poor car. I just came from the crash scene. It’s not pretty. Have you guys ever considered going to therapy? Cause, I think it would solve a lot of your communication problems.”

Chloe clears her throat. “Ella, how about we talk about this later, m’kay? Right now, I want to focus on the case. Nod if you agree.”

Ella, feeling a little intimidated by her random aggravation, nods yes.

With a wider smile than Ella thought it was possible for Chloe to achieve, she continues. “So, I noticed there’s two trucks outside…”

“Yeah, the Lieutenant wants to make sure we don’t miss anything, and pulled out the big guns.”

“Just, um, how many people are here?”

“Oh just Amy, Chāo, myself, and my intern, Jeremy. Oh poor sweet Jeremy. He tries, he really does...”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’.”

“Oh what, no! No, ‘buts’! I mean sure, he accidently mixes up case files, and orders the wrong chemicals. But, he doesn’t mean to! He just thinks too hard, you know? And the poor guy, he’s just has this teeny-tiny phobia of rats, but come on. Who doesn’t! Anyway, we’ve been working really hard together to get over that fear, and he hasn’t scream at the sight of one for a solid week now! Next, we’re gonna work on the running away part! He’s doing good, really he--”

“Ella, we’re here.”

_‘Oh man, thanks for the save Big Guy.’_

Turning away from Chloe, Ella walks into the hallway first. She’s greeted by Dan, nervously tapping his foot against the ground. And oh boy, she was worrying about the wrong parent. Ella hasn’t seen Dan look this freaked out since, Charlotte first messed with his head. He’s fidgeting with anything that comes in contact with his hands, and keeps look around as if he’s waiting for something to happen.

“Chloe, there you where have you’ve been?”

“Relax, I was just getting Ella up to speed.”

They share a look, one that Ella can’t interpret. Perhaps, it’s a strange form of ‘we used to be married and had a child together’ telepathy. Suddenly, Ella hears the Pokémon battle theme playing in her head.

Chloe used telepathy. It has no effect.

Dan uses panic. A critical hit!

Ella uses hug!

Dan uses dodge. It misses.

“Come here” Ella says has she strides up to Dan with open arms.

Once she makes contact, she feels Dan tense up, but she’s done this even times with Lucifer to know that if she doesn’t let go, he’ll relax. And much sooner than Lucifer, Dan does as he pats Ella’s back.

“A critical hit!”

“Excuse me?” Dan asks.

 _‘Did I say that out loud!’_ Ella makes a quick retreat.

“Nothing. What. I didn’t say anything.” She replies as she darts her eyes between Dan and Chloe.

“Anyway,” Chloe interrupts as she leads Ella into a room. “We found Lucifer and Crawford, in the room above this one, up those stairs.”

“Right--” However, Ella is quickly interrupted by a loud thump, as if a piece of furniture fell and hit the wall.

Ella speaks first, as both Dan and Chloe freeze up. “Uhh...What was that?”

“What was what?” Dan replies, his fidgeting increases tenfold.

“That huge thump.” Ella says as she gives Dan a look.

“Oh, that thump.” Dan glances at Chloe.

“It was the aaa…” Chloe replies for him.

“Building. The building.” Dan says with faux calmness.

“Yeah, it’s old-” Chloe cuts in saying, as she gestures wildly with her hands.

“Falling apart really-”

“Crumbling away-”

“But, I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, we’ve been in here for hours.” Chloe says with a creepy smile.

“Just fine!” Dan ends while nodding his head, hands on his hips.

“Ookayy, well I’m gonna go…” Ella says as she slowly starts walking backwards. Once she turns around, she hears Dan and Chloe start whisper fighting. A very loud whisper fight.

“What was what’ really that’s what you went with!” Chloe whisper yells as she tries to mimic Dan’s voice.

“Oh yeah, miss ‘we’ve been up here for hours.’ How is that reassuring!” Dan whispers back, as they walk into the hallway. They’re too far way to distinguish words, but Ella can still hear sound of their voices. However, when their bickering stops suddenly, Ella’s tempted to go see just what’s going on, when there’s a very loud crashing sound.

“Okay, seriously! What was that!”

“Nothing!” They both yell in sync.

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me, when the ceiling falls on your heads! This place is giving off some major bad juju vibes!”

Deciding there was nothing else she could say, Ella started her march up the stairs. Besides, she didn’t have time to go searching for ghosts with the rest of the Mystery Inc. gang anyway. She has a day job, you know. A very important one! She has people who depend on her! Speaking of which, here came one of them now!

“Hey, Jeremy!”

“Oh Ella, I didn’t see you there.”

“Rule #43 Jeremy, a good forensics tech always keeps their eyes open, even the ones on the back of their heads.”

“I know, it just…” He says quietly, as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Just what?”

“I accidently left my bag downstairs.”

“Jeremy, what’s rule #12.”

“Always keep your bag on you. But Ella I thought I saw rat-”

“No ‘buts’ Jeremy. Remember if you see something, don’t drop anything that’s in your hands! We don’t need a repeat of last time.”

“Yes, Ella.”

“Alright, now let’s go get that bag of yours.”

Once they reach the bottom of the stairs into the room below, Jeremy spots his bag in the corner, and runs to it with Ella quick on his heels.

He bends down and grabs it. After checking his bag for a literal second, he turns around with his back is facing the wall, and gives her a smile. Ella responds with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Is anything broken?”

Jeremy raises the bag near his ear and shakes it. “Nope!”

“Jeremy-” Ella is cut off when the wall explodes into huge pieces of debris. Once the dust settles, she sees Chloe and Dan dragging an unconscious Lucifer on their shoulders through the now thoroughly destroyed hallway. She’s about ask what happened, when locates the battering ram that crushed the wall, a wicked pair of cosplay angel wings. Or at least what she thought were fakes, until they flapped spreading the dust everywhere once again. And Ella has spent way too many hours volunteering at Petco and visiting the local’s zoo bird habitat to know that those ‘fakes’ move way too realistically to be fakes.

“Oh my God…” Ella’s voice trembles.

Jeremy appears to be frozen in fear. “Are...Are we dead?”

Ella’s eyes move from Jeremy to Chloe and Dan, who look like deers in headlights. When both Dan and Chloe start to slow shaking their heads, ‘No’. Ella has no idea what to do. She closes her eyes and opens them, only to find that she is indeed in reality.

“Oh my God!” Is all Ella say. And it only takes Jeremy beginning to turn his head around for Ella’s brain to reboot. She reaches out and grabs his shoulders, stopping him.

“Oh my Gooood, Jeremy, have you been working out?” Ella squeaks as she sees Chloe just wacking Lucifer’s back over and over and over again. Ella couldn’t help but cringe.

Jeremy takes a breath in. “It’s okay Ella, I can take it.”

Dan decides to join in on the pummeling. It isn’t pretty.

“I don’t think you can.” She feels the sudden urge to shield her eyes.

“Oh my God, Ella is it, is it-”

“It rats!” She screams as watches Dan get thrown across the room as a wing starts flailing. With their support gone, Chloe and Lucifer fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

“Ella, is it rats?”

Lucifer falls face first, with Chloe landing on top of him. As she tries to get up, the wings suddenly disappear, causing her to fall once again on Lucifer. And then boom, his wings pop out of nowhere, sending Chloe hurtling and later colliding with Dan.

“Oh God, it is rats!” Ella’s must have made a face.

Dan marches back to Lucifer, and frantically starts hitting his back.

“It’s a whole family!” Ella replies.

Dan is then sent hurtling towards the ceiling, inches away from hitting it, only to fall back down onto Lucifer. Ella brings here hands up to face, but she can’t look away.

“What!” Jeremy screams.

Once Dan lands, he does whatever Chloe did, and Lucifer’s wing disappear, only to reappear, send Dan flying up, then back down onto Lucifer, in a horrible cycle. Like a bouncy house straight out of Hell!

“Oh Jeremy it’s horrible! _Stop hitting him_!”

However, unlike, Chloe, Dan just keeps getting thrown up.

“What!”

It only stops when Chloe manages to grab Dan just seconds before he lands. Once he’s back on his feet, Dan pulls out his firearm with the eyes of a crazy man.

“Oh Jeremy, they’re attacking each other, which they should really _stop_!”

Chloe quickly lowers his arms.

“Okay Jeremy, this is what we’re gonna do, okay. You’re gonna go upstairs, and make sure Amy and Chāo don’t come down, okay.”

“What the Hell was that!” Ella hears Amy yell.

“Nothing! Now, get up--”Jeremy’s gone before Ella even gets a chance to finish.

Ella decides that now is a good time to close her eyes, and take a moment to herself. Unfortunately, it doesn’t have quite the calming effect she’d hoped it would. At least, not when she could still hear Chloe and Dan arguing in the background.

“What the Hell are you doing!”

“Oh come on, Chloe. I wasn’t gonna shoot him!”

“You pulled out your gun!”

“I was being funny!”

“No, it wasn’t!”

“Look, I just got thrown around like a bouncy ball! Excuse me for trying to destress!”

“By killing him!”

“I wasn’t going to kill him! Just maim him! I mean really, what guy needs all six limbs.”

“Angels Dan! Angels do!”

“Psst, he’s the Devil. He can adapt!”

“He’d bleed to death!”

“Please, it’ll be nothing, but a flesh wound to him!”

“How do you know!”

“Guys-”

“Maybe, because he’s lived since the beginning of time!”

“Okay, so he has a long lifespan, so what! If he can be drugged, then I think he can bleed to death!”

“GUYS!”

“WHAT!”

“What the hell is going on!” Ella whispers, as she suddenly loses her voice.

“It’s the apocalypse!”

Chloe smacks Dan’s side. “Stop it! You’re scaring her!”

“I’m sorry were we not supposed to be scared? I guess I missed that meeting! I mean, what is the Devil even doing in L.A. running a nightclub! And for God’s sake, WHY IS HE A POLICE CONSULTANT!”

The trio is left in silence with only the sound of Dan’s huffing and puffing to be heard.

“Did you get it all out?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Feel better?”

“A little bit actually, yeah.”

“Good, now--”

“No, not good! Not good at all!” Ella screams!

They both turn their attention to Ella once again.”

“Listen, Ella…”Chloe begins. “There’s no way to tell you this, but Lucifer’s…”

“Lucifer’s not really a method actor.” Dan finishes in semi-serious tone.

“Yeah, no shit! He’s an Angel!” Ella whisper yells.

“Well, more like Devil.” Dan adds.

“No, he has wings. That makes him an Angel!”

“I’m sorry, is his name not Lucifer?”

“Lucifer’s an Angel, dummy!”

“He practically yells that he’s the Devil everyday!”

“Just because he fell from grace doesn’t mean his species has changed!”

“Oh yeah! Well, I wouldn’t let him hear you say that, if I were you!”

“Oh please, all Lucifer did was give a naked woman an apple! Trust me, I’ve done far worse!”

“I’m pretty sure, he did more than that! Does a rebellion ring any bells!”

“Either way, he’s still an Angel! Do you not know how biology works!”

“Ella just let it go!”

“No, I refuse to belief that he’s the Devil! If anything he’s a guardian angel!”

“Devil!”

“Guardian Angel!”

“D. E. V. I. L.”

“G. U. A. R. D. I. A. N.”

“No, he’s not!!”

“Yes, he is!! Lucifer is one of the sweetest souls, I’ve ever met! He wouldn’t do those terrible things!”

“Sweetest?! HE STOLE MY PUDDING!”

“YEAH, POISONED PUDDING!”

Their argument is fortunately ended when they hear voice yelling above them.

“Ella, are you sure everything is okay down there? Do you need help with the rats?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Amy!”

Chloe slowly walks up Ella. “Ella, do you need a hug?”

Ella nods, and Chloe circles her arms around her. Ella, being the boa constrictor that she is, pounes.

“Ella, Ella, I can’t can breathe.”

“Five more minutes.” Ella replies as she scrunches her eyes, hoping that she would wake up from this weird dream. When she doesn’t, she releases Chloe from her iron grip.

“Feeling better?” Chloe asks.

“Yes, thank you.” Chloe rubs her arms, and then immediately turns around to face Lucifer.

“Now, let’s try this again.”

Ella runs in between the detectives and the poor defenseless angel.

“No!”

“Ella, we’re just trying to retract his wings.”

“It looks more like a horror show to me!”

“We were panicking before. And I think we can all agree what we’ve all calmed down.” Chloe commands in a firm tone.

Pleading with Chloe, Ella replies. “Can we just move him with the wings out?”

“Not unless you can lift a ton.” Dan replies.

“Oh...I didn’t think about that.” With nothing else to say, Ella lowers her arms and turns around to inspect Lucifer.

It a little unnerving really. Not the whole ‘angel’, but way Lucifer is just lying there on the floor. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Lucifer so still. She can’t even pretend that he’s sleeping, not with his eyes being open as he stares out into the distance. Then before she’s realized what she’s doing, she bends down towards Lucifer face and puts her fingers on his neck. While looking at her watch, she evaluates is pulse. He has a heart rate of 45ish, with a slow and soft pounding pulse. It’s not good, but not life threatening in the short term. She then digs into her pocket and pulls out her flashlight, and flashes it into his eyes. They’re unresponsive. Drugged with a possible concussion, if the fall Ella witnessed is a sign of how they’ve been handling him. Lastly, she watches his chest rise and fallnd, concluding his respiratory rate to be about 16 breaths per minute. At least something's normal.

“Alright, so he’s got bradycardia, low blood pressure, and his pupils are unresponsive, but he's breathing fine. Have you guys gotten any word of the effects of the drug becoming life-threatening?”

“No. I called both Children’s and Dignity Health Hospital, and while my parent’s and Trixie’s stats were low, they haven’t had any secondary reactions.”

“Are your parent’s conscious yet?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah, they’re awake, so that would put the drugs effects lasting for at least 3 to 4 hours.”

“So hopefully, Lucifer will be up in an hour or two?” Chloe replies. “Great, now let’s get Lucifer downstairs. Ella can we take a forensics truck?”

“Yeah, I got the keys in my pocket, where are we taking him?”

“To Dan’s townhouse, he’s got a garage, so we won’t have to worry about anyone seeing us.”

“Alright, so how do you get his wings to disappear?” Ella asks as she places her knees on either side of Lucifer’s head, and leans forward with her hands of his back.

“Feel that ligament on the base of his wing, hit it at an angle, and it ‘should’ make it disappear.”

“Or it’ll cause his wings flap.” Dan finishes for Chloe.

“Alright, no pressure.” Dan and Chloe take a large step back, causing to rethink her actions. But it’s far too late to turn back now, so she karate chops both of Lucifer’s wings and braces for impact.

But it never comes.

“Ella, you did it!” Chloe cheers.

“I did? Oh my God, I did!”

“Great, now let’s get out of here before they pop back out.” Dan says as he lifts Lucifer’s right arm around his shoulders, and Chloe does the same with the left.

* * *

They rest of the trip down the building was thankfully, uneventful. Ella drove the the forensics truck up close to a fairly hidden exit, and they carefully placed Lucifer inside. Chloe threw Dan the keys to her car and told him that she’d drive with Ella. With Lucifer hidden from sight and out of danger, Chloe felt like she could finally breathe easy.

That is...until she turned around the truck’s corner, and was confronted with eyes of someone concealing their fear with rage.

 

Her roommate Mazikeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D  
> So, seeing as how I've got two more chapters to go and there's two more weeks til Lucifer starts back up, I'll gonna try to post on the next to Mondays too help with the hiatus blues! (no promises...writing several weeks in a row burns me out).
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about making "The Suit Talk" it's own story. What do you guys think? I kinda want to make sure everyone gets a chance to read it, but I also don't want anyone who's reading is story to miss it! I was thinking about just making it a series, but I don't want new readers to worry about not having read this story. Hmm, I'll have to think about this. Thoughts?
> 
> You guys are awesome! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, I missed last Monday. This chapter was harder for me than I thought it'd be. But, no worries! We are back on track! :D  
> I hope you enjoy!

Maze! What are you doing here?” Chloe asked in shock. She could have sworn Maze said she was in Boston.

“What am **I** doing here?--” Maze began to yell. “--You’re the one who called me five times and then hung up once I told you that I was out of town.”

_Lucifer’s unconscious in the back of the truck. He was wings, Maze. He’s an Angel, I mean Devil, whatever! I don’t know what to do. Help me._

Chloe shakes her head to clear her thoughts. ‘ _Focus_ ’ she yells at herself.

 _‘Out of town’_ her brain supplies her. Well at least she knows she’s not crazy, she did hear Maze say she was gone. Maybe she misheard the Boston part, or maybe there’s some town on the West Coast stupidly called Boston.

“...I’m sorry, I scared you--”

“I wasn't scared.”

“--but everything’s fine.” Chloe puts on her best convincing smile, as she puts her hand on Maze’s shoulder. Then proceeds tries to squeeze pass her to get to the passenger's side door. However, when Chloe reaches for the handle and pulls, Maze shoves it close.

“Do you have any idea what I’ve been through, tonight?!”

_Tell her_

“No-”

“Everywhere I’ve gone searching for you has been a crime scene, Decker.”

“Maze.” Chloe sighs as she takes step back, and looks at the ground, unable to make eye contact.

“No, you don’t get to ‘Maze’ me. You called me, scared. I tried calling you back, but all I got was your voicemail! I tried calling Lucifer, voicemail again. So yeah, Decker my mind goes through all the worse case scenarios. So I rush back, but everywhere I track you down, is a crime scene: The cabin, Dan’s parents house, Lucifer’s car is crashed.” Maze swallows. “Except it wasn’t just your and Lucifer’s scent I kept picking up, Trixie’s scent everywhere! Trixie was in danger and you didn’t tell me!” Maze removes her hand, and begins pacing back and forth.

“I thought you were in Boston?” Chloe asks in a daze, a lame attempt to change the subject.

_I have no idea what the Hell I’m doing._

Maze opens her mouth, and then quickly closes it.

She did say she was in Boston, right? Sure, Chloe had been in a panic when she called Maze, but how could she have misheard something so important.

Chloe replayed the moment in her head. The video feed to Dan’s parents house had gone black. She called Lucifer, it went straight to voicemail. Then she called Maze, and she said she was busy bounty hunting in Boston. Chloe’s sure she heard Maze say Boston. If she was in Boston, how did she get here so fast? It’s at least a six and half hour flight. Even if she was on the airplane about to take off, there’s no way she’d be here.

“Whatever…” Maze mumbles under her breath.

It must have been a lie.

She tries to pretend that it doesn’t hurt. But she doesn’t have long to brood as she’s brought out of her head, by the loud snap of Maze’s fingers.

“Hellooo.” Maze snapped her fingers again. Chloe blinks with another shake of her head.

Maze sighs. “Chloe, just tell me what’s going on... so I can stab the bastard.”

Chloe looks down to see Maze’s fist curl around her blade.

“Maze, you will not go anywhere near him!” Chloe began to hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. “We are doing everything by the book! This bastard is not getting off on a technicality! He is going to see justice. He will go to trial. He will get a life sentencing. And the families he's torn apart are going to get their closure. Do you understand me!”

A silence falls between them, as they stare each other down.

“ **Fine**.” Maze spits out, as if was acid.

Chloe puts hands over her face, and breathes.

_Tell her._

Chloe’s conscience screams, as if it were that simple. As if saying, “Hey, guess what! Lucifer’s got two giant 6 feet long pair of wings sprouting of his back, because, get this, he’s actually the fucking Devil. Anyway, he’s currently passed out in the back of this truck. He also weighs a ton, but his wings have magically disappeared at the moment so fingers crossed they stay that way, because they haven’t all night!” doesn't sound like the craziest thing she’s ever said. Who would believe her? She wouldn’t! Especially since, his wings agreed to just make themselves disappear off this plane of existence, meaning that she has no proof.

But then, Chloe also remembers that she has no fucking clue what she’s doing.

Maybe, she should tell her. Maze has known Lucifer longer than Chloe. She must know, right? But, what if she doesn’t? Lucifer isn’t exactly the most open person, and Maze isn’t one for dealing with other people’s emotions. She probably never asked, and Lucifer never told her.

No, Chloe decides. No matter how much she wants to. It isn’t her secret to tell. It’s Lucifer's. She can’t risk that on the off chance, Lucifer told her. That and, Maze’s too much of a wild card right now. Chloe has never understood how Maze ticks. Everytime she thinks Maze will zig, she zags. Besides, Chloe has already dropped the ball with protecting his secret from Ella. It’s a miracle she’s taking it so well.

Or maybe it’s just a ticking time bomb.

“I’m...sorry, it’s just…” Chloe rubs her forehead in frustration and exhaustion. “...been a really long week that feels like it’s never going to end.”

“Is Trixie okay?” Maze whispers as if she doesn't want to know the answer.

“What. Oh no, she’s good Maze. She’s okay. She's at Children's Hospital--”

“The hospital. Decker, I thought you said she was okay!?” Maze yelled in shock.

“She is, Maze! She is, she’s not hurt! Just unconscious. It’s just he drugged Trixie and L-look it's okay, it's all over. We've got him in custody-”

“So it's a male and they're at the police station. Good. I'll take care him.”

“ **Maze**.” Chloe takes a deep breath in. “Can you go to the hospital and keep her company until Dan and I can make it?”

She yells in frustration that sounds more like a wild animal than a human.

“Fine, I'll get a play-by-play from Lucifer then.”

“What.”

“Lucifer, he got the bastard, right. Where is he?”

“I...He left.”

_Liar._

“No, he’s here. I know it.”

“No... he left…”

With a loud thump, the truck besides them suddenly shakes back and forth.

Before Maze could ask, Ella's voice interrupts them.

“Ahh, Chloe. They pop-- oh Maze!” Ella shouts with her head sticking out the window. “Umm, hey! I uhh, bet you’re wondering what that was. It was, uh, me! I’m such a clutz. Um, anyway. Chloe, we ah need to go. Like now would be good.”

“Hey, Ella just go on ahead without me. I’ll get a ride with Dan.”

Ella looks between Maze and Chloe. Then, quickly pops her head back in, starts the engine, and takes off.

Chloe watches Maze’s eyes lock on the truck as it drives away. The fragile silence between them returns. However, instead of thinking of something to say, Chloe takes the opportunity to flee.

But, right as Chloe finds where Dan’s sitting with the ignition running, Maze yells out.

“You carrying heavy cargo.” It’s more of a statement, than a question.

The question completely throws Chloe. “What?”

“The truck. It was awfully close to the ground. A truck of that size must have something pretty heavy in there, to be that low.”

Chloe can only stare, so Maze continues.

“It’s funny, I could have sworn it was the low earlier.”

Chloe’s mind finally reboots. She can’t think of anything to say, but tries anyway.

“I didn’t notice. You’d have to ask Ella about it, later.”

Maze doesn’t respond back, but Chloe can see the gears turning in her head. She can feel Maze’s eye piercing her’s, with a slight glimpse of betrayal before turning to blank steel. Is this what it feels like to be on the receiving end of Lucifer’s stare? The feeling that everything you say is being picked apart and questioned. The feeling that it’s only a matter time, before they pounce.

Chloe turns and walks to the car at a brisk pace. As she makes it to the car and opens the door, the feeling of Maze’s stare never leaves. She, however, doesn’t look to know for sure.

Chloe quickly sits down, closes the door, and buckles her seatbelt. She continues to avoid eye contact, and stares out the passenger’s side window. However, once it’s clear that Dan won’t put the car into drive, she turns to look at him.

“Dan, come on. Let’s go.”

“Did you tell her?” His eyes wides, but she’s unable to tell what emotion they’re filled with.

“No.”

“Oh.” Was that disappointment? Or relief?

“What Dan.”

“Nothing, I just thought...Nothing nevermind.”

‘Thought’? Thought what? Chloe stares at him until it hits her.

“Oh yeah, turns out she wasn’t in Boston, after all.” Chloe tries to keep the anger out of her voice, but can’t.

Dan gives her a confused look, as if that wasn’t what he was thinking about at all. But Chloe’s done with guessing games. She’s tired of lying and just wants to get out of here.

“Can we go please, Ella’s probably already at your place. And I don’t want her to be alone if something happens.”

That brings Dan out of his stupor. He puts the car into drive, and takes off.

* * *

 

Maze watches Chloe and Dan leave with the same scrutiny as when Ella left in the truck. She continues to stare out into the distance, even when they’re no longer in sight. And she doesn’t stop as she hear Amenadiel’s loud clunky footsteps stop next to her.

Maze doesn’t like when her friends lie to her, especially to face. If it wasn’t for the fact that Chloe looked pretty out of it to begin with, she would have let her leave without telling her. Besides, she isn’t like Lucifer. Chloe would tell her eventually, right?

She would never admit it out loud, but it hurt. With every lie she spoke, every second she wouldn’t make eye contact, it was another hit to her very small black heart. In fact, how dare she! How dare she lie her to face. How could she not tell her that Trixie was in danger. Trixie! Did Chloe really think so little of her? Whatever, she doesn’t need them. She doesn’t need anyone to tell her what going on. She’s Mazikeen. She’ll find out herself.

However, that annoying voice in her head that sounded a lot like Linda, (she certainly never heard it, until after she met the doctor) had the balls to make excuses for her.

_She’s probably worried about Trixie. If Trixie was taken, then this would have been a very traumatic experience for her._

Chloe was only half listening to their conversation, with her mind clearly somewhere else.

_Withdrawal is also a sign of trauma._

Chloe looked panicked, maybe even scared. The way she kept fidgeting, and flinching at every movement Maze made. Looking back, she was definitely lying, but also scared.

_The guilty may run, but so do the frightened._

Maze really wished that Linda would shut up. She was pretty fine with blaming Chloe, and now she’s all worried. Why does she always have to make her feel things. Things she definitely didn’t want to feel. What was wrong with anger. Anger was good, anger keeps you alive. Why did Linda always want to take her anger way. Whatever, Maze with handle this because she’s awesome and she doesn’t need anyone’s thanks.

Speaking of someone who needs to realize that self-worth comes from within. She hears Amenadiel huff and puff in annoyance, and decides to figure what’s got his panties in a bunch.

“So, who ruffled your feathers?”

“Oh, they’re not mine.”

Confused, Maze turns and sees a very frustrated Amenadiel staring back with a smile that holds the opposite of happiness.

“What?” Maze asks.

Amenadiel doesn’t reply. Instead, he simply opens his jacket to reveal several of Lucifer’s long white feathers. She quickly grabs the smallest one, and hold it out into the moonlight. Even in the dim lighting, it sparkles and shines as tho it had a spotlight on it.

“I know Luci doesn’t like he’s wings, but he would at least keep them out of the mortal hands.”

"Where-"

“The ground, and throughout the _very tall_ building.” Amenadiel let outs another annoyed huff, clearly angered by having to walk all the up.

Maze shakes her head with clear disagreement. “Lucifer’s not that care...less…”

 

 _“...been a really long week that_ **_feels like it’s never going to end_ ** _.”_

 _“Is Trixie okay?” “_ **_What. Oh_ ** _no, she’s good Maze. She’s okay. She's at Children's--”_

 _“_ **_Can you go to the hospital and keep her company until Dan and I can make it?_ ** _”_

 _“I..._ **_He left_ ** _.” “No,_ **_he’s here._ ** _I know it.” “No... he left…”_

 _“Ahh, Chloe…_ **_they pop-_ ** _”_

 _“You carrying_ **_heavy cargo_ ** _.”_

 _“It’s just he_ **_drugged_ ** _Trixie_ **_and L--_ ** _look”_

 

“Shit.”

“What?”

“They know.”

“Who knows what?”

“Come on, I’ll explain on the way. We have hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> So yeah, that conversation between Maze and Chloe was a hell of a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. It went through three different edits. The first was with Chloe being more defensive and cage-y. But that didn't feel quite right, so I wrote it a second time with Chloe being in more of a clueless daze, with the cracks being to show. But that feel like it was too much in the other direction, so I combined both edits together to make this! I hope it's coherent. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it's so short. I had planned on making it longer, but this just came to such a natural ending that I just had to end it here.
> 
> Anyway, Lucifer's coming back tomorrow!! I'm so excited! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard.

Once Dan and Chloe had left the scene, they all met back up at Dan’s townhouse, and parked the truck in his garage. Opening the back of the truck, they’re weren’t met with a pretty sight. Lucifer’s wings had popped back out, effectively throwing all the truck’s supplies everywhere. However, what caught everyone’s attention was Lucifer’s suit.

The whole ensemble had been covered in dirt, scuffed up, and was fraying at the edges. The   back of the suit jacket and white shirt had several wing shaped tears, the left sleeve had a rather large loose thread hanging, and the front of the shirt has several holes and missing buttons. His shoes weren’t any better, and no amount of shoe polish would save them.

Lucifer’s once white wings were black at the edges and back, from dust and dirt, with a few broken or frayed feathers.

“It’s not that bad…” Chloe spoke, unsure if she was trying to convince them or herself. 

“ _ Not that bad?’ _ Chloe, look at it!” Dan yelled as he outstretched his arm.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Dan. It’s dead.”

“What, no. We can fix it. It just needs a few stitches. Ella, you can sow, right?”

“Uh, I can put patches on clothes, but Chloe this is waaay beyond a patch. Man, Lucifer’s gonna kill you guys.”

“Woah, kill ‘ _ you guys _ ’, I think you mean ‘ _ us’ _ .

“Hey, I’m not the one who decided to have some fun with the scissors.”

“You helped us get him out of the building that makes you an accessory.”

“Yeah, to grand theft angel, not destruction of fashion!”

“Cough--Devil--cough.”

“Whatever, man.”

“Guys seriously, all it needs is a little-”  _ Riiip  _

“...Did...you just rip the sleeve off?” Dan began to laugh.

“...”

“Dan, I think she’s broken.”

Chloe sighed to herself. There really was no saving this suit. It’d probably just be easier to strip him down to his boxer briefs, and burn the evidence. He’d probably wouldn’t think anything of it. He’d be too absorbed in making several innuendos. Then again, she didn’t even know if he was wearing any undergarments. Her cheeks blushed at the thought, and decided that it was not the time to think about that. Make him comfortable. That was her goal, not getting him naked. Although, Lucifer was probably most comfortable naked. And, there she goes again. The man was unconscious and she couldn’t stop thinking about getting him naked. 

Deciding that it was the best to leave the suit alone, Ella and Dan take a large step back, away from the truck.

“Yeah, come on Ella. Let’s clear a path to carry him in. I don’t want any of my stuff knocked over.”

Grabbing Trixie’s bike and moving it to the other side of the garage, Dan spoke up.

“Can we at least put some sunglasses on him? The empty stare is creeping me out.”

“No, we need see his eyes to monitor his progress.” Ella said as she lowered a box to the ground, and then moving to the door.

“Lucifer mostly likely won’t get all his motor functions back at the same time.” Ella continued as Dan opened the door for her. “So we gotta-”

They were greeted by the sight of a very annoyed Maze, and an expressionless Amenadiel.

“It’s about time you got here.” Maze greeted them as she sat provocatively on a chair.

“What are you doing in my house?”

“Look, we know you have him. And we know that you know.”

Dan freezes at Maze’s response. Chloe might not have put two and two together at the crime scene, but Dan did. He knows that Maze is the demon she claims to be, and if Amenadiel really is Lucifer’s brother, then he has to be an angel too. Dan feels a fainting spell coming on, but pushes it down. Besides Amenadiel is his friend, he wouldn’t hurt them, right? He was an angel, and angels are supposed to be guiding lights. And Maze, if she was some evil demon, she would have attacked them years ago. Rationally, Dan knows they probably won’t hurt them, but he can’t but flinch when Maze stands up.

He pretends he doesn’t see the wave of hurt that flashes on her face.

This is too much. He can’t deal with this. It was easier when they only had to worry about an unconscious Devil, and not an conscious demon and angel. It feels like the start of a bad joke. His panic must be showing on his face, because Amenadiel tries to take a calming step forward. Dan flinches again.

“What Maze is trying to say, is that we’re looking for Lucifer. And we know that you know where he is.”

“Oh come on Amenadiel, it’s over. They know. Let’s just grab Lucifer and go, before they shit themselves.” Maze shouts refusing to make eye contact anymore.

“Maze.” 

“Look at them. Dan’s terrified, and Ellen hasn’t said a word. It’s over.”

“No! I refuse to believe that!”

Dan feels the atmosphere tense up around them. He knows that any second, they’re gonna come to fists. He knows he needs to stop it. 

“You’re a demon.” Dan blurts out. 

_ Shut up!  _ He yells to himself, but his mouth and his brain must be disconnected at the moment.

“Lucifer’s the devil and you’re an angel, right?”

The room falls into a suffocating silence, all eyes on him. His brain must still be disconnected from the rest of his body, because the next thing he knows, he’s walking to the couch and sits down next to where Maze had previously sat. Ella, not knowing what to do joins him.

Dan scrubs his face with his hands, then looks back at Maze and Amenadiel. He expected to see cold indifference, or maybe anger in their faces. But he never would have guessed he’d see fear in their eyes. It throws him off guard. Maybe this is a first for them, or worried about what he’s gonna do. 

What is he going to do?

The thought of what comes after, never occurred to him. Or maybe he just didn’t want to think about it.

Welp, it no one was gonna speak up, he might as well be the first one to break the ice.

“Sooo, does this mean I have to go to church now? Cause I’m gonna be honest, I’m more of a Christmas and Easter type of guy.”

The joke didn’t have it desired effect, but it seems to have gotten Ella to snap back.

“Oh what church do you go to?”

“Okay, I lied. I have been to church in like eight years.” Ella pokes him in the stomach.

Feeling a little defensive, Dan was about start making excuses when Chloe walks in, adding more chaos into the mix.

“Hey guys, are you gonna help me or…Oh ahh Maze and Amenadiel, um Lucifer’s not here. He’s-”

“Oh Decker.” Ella sighs.

“Really. How have you not put this together, yet.” Dan laughs.

“I’m pretty sure, it’s denial.” Maze adds. 

“Chloe, Maze is a demon, and Amenadiel’s an angel.”

“...I knew that.” Chloe says, in a tone what screams she didn’t. 

Amenadiel lets out a rather large sigh, closes eyes, and puts his hands on his hips. “Where’s Lucifer.”

“In the truck.” 

“Unconscious.”

“Wings out.”

Ella says, followed by Dan and then Chloe.

“He’s really heavy. And everytime we get his wings to disappear, they just pop back out again.” Dan adds.

“Alright weaklings, I’ll show you how it’s done.” Maze speaks up. “And then you can go, I’ll deal-”

“No!” Amenadiel interrupts. “No one is going anywhere!”

“Who cares that they know!”

“Humanity and divinity don’t mix, Maze!”

“Oh will you shut up about that. They’re clearly okay with the revelation.”

“For how long! Look at Malcolm, the preacher, the auctioneer-”

“We get it! Some human go crazy-”

“ **Enough!** ” Chloe yells, silencing both Maze and Amenadiel.

“Amenadiel, I understand that you’re worried, but we just put our jobs out on the line to protect Lucifer from the LAPD. If we were really a threat, we wouldn’t have brought him here. Secondly, can we please worry about the whole demons and angels thing after Lucifer and Trixie are awake and safe? Great, now will someone please help me get Lucifer somewhere more comfortable.”

Snapping her knuckles, Maze left the room. “Let me show you how it’s done.” A few seconds later, Maze came back in with Lucifer thrown over her shoulders, wings gone. She made her way to couch, and tossed him down.

“Damn Decker, what did you do to him?”

After removing his coat and shoes, Chloe stood up.

“It not my fault he decided to succumb to the drug on the six floor of a very dirty building with his wings out!”

“Yeah” Dan added. “He weighs a ton.”

“Shh, guys I think he’s waking up!”

Lucifer’s eyes close as sloppy brings his hands to his head.

“Bloody Hell.” He slurs. And it’s music to Chloe ears. 

This week had been a never ending nightmare, but now she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. With a burst of energy she didn’t know she had, she dropped to the floor and gave Lucifer a bone crushing hug. Her eyes started to burn, and if she was crying, nobody told her.

“D-Detective?”

Releasing his torso, she moved to cup his face.

“Thank you.” She whispered. 

Lucifer tilted his head in confusion.

“I was so worried. I’m so sorry, I should have listened to you.”

As he suddenly remembered the peril he was in moments ago, he sprang up from the couch, and moan in pain.

“Bloody Hell, Maze. Did you kick me in my sleep again.”

“No, but I should have.”

Looking around the room he was startled to see everyone staring at him, well everyone but one.

“I take it that Crawford was apprehended. Beatrice?”

“She’s at the Children’s Hospital.”

“Well then, let’s get a bloody move on.”

“Hold it.” Maze said. “You aren’t going to see Trixie looking like that.”

“Like… What the bloody hell happened to my suit! This is  _ Armani! _ ” 

Chloe grabbed his hand, bring back his attention to her.

“Hey, you go clean up and met me at the hospital?”

“Of course, Detective.”

“Great.” Dan announces. “Come on Chloe, I don’t want Trixie to wake up alone.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter kicked my ass. I don't know how long I stared at a blank page. I'm sorry its so late, but I hope you stay tuned for the epilogue: The Suit Talk!!! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!!!! :D

“Come on Mommy, we’re going to be late!”

“I know Monkey, I just have to get my phone and then we’ll go. Now, go join your dad in the car.”

“Okay.”

Chloe walked into the kitchen, and unplugged her phone from the charger. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked her phone, then let a sigh of disappointment when there were no missed calls or new text messages from Lucifer. She laughed bitterly to herself. She had thought that knowing Lucifer was the Devil would finally stop the sudden drops in communication that has plagued their whole partnership. But it seems, she was wrong.

It had been a week since Chloe’s worldview had been flipped on its axis.

Despite waking up an hour after Chloe and Dan had arrived at the hospital, Trixie’s doctors had decided to keep her under observation for 24 hours. The idea of staying at the hospital had silenced her fears of possible delayed reactions, but not ones about dealing with a very bored nine year old.

However, Lucifer and Maze had come to her rescue once again. They had walked in with plethora of balloons, stuffed animals, and chocolate cake. Chloe could only assume that they had raided the hospital gift shop. The rest of the day was filled with glee and laugher, something everyone greatly needed. Chloe was surprised at well Lucifer appeared. His once grayish complexion, and sluggish movements had vanished. Perhaps he had some sort of supernatural healing, it would explain a lot if he did. And while she was attempted to ask about it, about everything, she decided to keep it to herself, not wanting to ruined the pleasant atmosphere.

The following days after Trixie's release, Chloe had requested off from work for some quality time with Trixie. She had also asked Lucifer for space to process everything, to which he took it as, come to my apartment in three hours. It was around noon, when he let himself in carrying bags full of groceries claiming that he had arrived to save them from her cooking. Trixie took it in stride, running up to him to give a bone crushing hug. Chloe, however, was rightfully annoyed. She had a lot on her mind and didn’t have the extra capacity in her brain to deal with the headache that was Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil. She had been silently freaking out all day. The idea that there was now a Heaven and Hell was a lot for her to accept, and she didn’t even want to think about the idea of an all power being watching over them. Who, by the way, also happened to be Lucifer’s father.

On top of everything that was her new reality, she was also shocked by Lucifer’s easy going attitude. He wasn’t one for sharing, and the idea of having such a big secret spoiled without his consent, just seemed like a recipe for disaster. She had assumed that he be avoiding her, or maybe try to provoke negative reaction out of her. But nope, he was all smiles. Hell, even Maze had disappeared after the hospital visit, telling Chloe to call her when her little meltdown was over. She felt shamful for not stopping her. The apartment was Maze’s home too. Chloe didn’t feel right about letting her go, but she couldn’t muster up the courage to tell Maze to stay.  

Chloe’s thoughts were interrupted by Trixie shouting at Lucifer, commanding him to lay down. Concerned, she turned her head to see Trixie burying the Devil in a bundle of blankets. Lucifer must have told her of his own drug experience that day, for he was counterig her argument, stating that if she was allowed to roam the premises, then so should he. Taking a moment to ponder his response, Trixie hopped on the couch and cuddled up to the regretful Devil. He didn’t mope for long, before they decided to double teamed Chloe into becoming their personal assistant.

In the end, her mind was still plagued with thoughts of the unknown, but having Lucifer by her side was a great comfort.

 

By the third day, it had dawn on Chloe that Lucifer didn’t know about Chloe's new understanding of the world around her. Too many questions she asked had receive many too questioning stares from Lucifer.

_“What’s with the sudden interest in Hell, Detective?”_

She had assumed Maze or Amenadiel would tell him, but with every confused stare he’d give her, it was clear they hadn’t. Which begs the question: Why didn’t they? Rather than torturing herself, she confronted Amenadiel and Maze, which wasn’t as enlightening as she’d hoped.

_“I thought Amenadiel was gonna tell. He’s Mr. Good Son after all.”_

_“Me? If I had told Luci, he’d probably think that I had some diabolical motive!”_

_“Pfft, typical. Everybody just want me to be the bearer of bad news. Well guess what, someone else is gonna have to do it.”_

_“Oh my Go-Goodness! Will you two stop. What is the big deal? Why are you so afraid to tell him?”_

In the end, the question of ‘why’ was never answered. Fear, she guessed, but couldn’t be sure. Linda (who apparently has known for a while, forcing Chloe pushed down the irrational jealousy that sprouted at the knowledge) was the one who finally told Lucifer.

She hadn’t heard from him since.

She had hoped that with time, he would come back like he always does. But four days had passed and her insecurities were getting the better of her. Besides, what would an immortal angel, whose job was to preside over Hell, and had started a rebellion against Heaven, want to do with a human? It was probably more fun for him when she didn’t know. And she knew that it was stupid of her to think like that, he had clearly proven to himself over and over again that he cares about her very deeply. It was just a matter of when, not if.

Although, it didn’t make it any easier.

But she wasn’t alone, she just had to keep reminding herself of that. She had Trixie, Dan, Ella, and many more, she’d just have to be patient. It was probably as hard for Lucifer as it was for Chloe, just in different ways. Besides, today wasn’t about her existential crisis, it was about Trixie. She had been begging to go to play laser tag with Dan as family. It had been the only thing she’d asked for since the kidnapping. And while the choice of laser tag was an odd one for Trixie (she suspected Maze had something to do with it) Chloe couldn’t refuse such a simple request.

“Alright Monkey, we’re here.” Dan announced to Trixie as he put the car into park.

After retrieving her wallet and tucking her purse underneath the seat, they walked to the front double doors. The building was huge, painted all in black with purple accents, and a giant light up sign with the name, “Shadowland”. Despite it large size, the main lobby was rather small with the a glass showcase/desk in the back with a large digital clock counting down to the next game, small party rooms in to the side, and arcade machines everywhere else.

After successfully traversing the sea of children without losing Trixie’s attention to a arcade machine, the walked up to teenage boy working the counter.

“Welcome to Shadowland, laser tag adventures. Do you have a reservation or attending a party?”

“No-” Dan began, before he was interrupted by Trixie squeezing between Dan and the counter as she balanced on her toes to reach the top.

“Yes, party of three under Chloe Decker, please!”

Chloe and Dan shared a confused glance.

“Decker, Decker, Decker.” The employee mumbled under his breath as he searched for the name.

“Decker! Oh.” He announced in surprise, shooting up a red flag in Chloe’s brain.

“Is there a problem?” She asked.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. Please follow me to the back room, where our instructor will inform you of the rules!”

Hesitantly, they followed.

“Did Trixie us up for the deluxe package, something?” Dan asked.

“If she did, no amount of puppy dog eyes will save her. She knows better.”

The teenage worker then opened door, and Trixie ran in. Dan and Chloe, however, proceeded with caution. It seemed his gut was telling him the same thing hers was, if the hand by his empty hip was anything to go way.

The room was small and shared the same decor as the rest of the building. At the front, there was a built in TV, a sign with all the rules, and laser tag vest and gun mounted on the wall. To the side was another door, and rest of the room was filled with empty tables and chairs.

Sitting down at the table in the front, Chloe decided that now would be an appropriate time to interrogate her child. But she was stop by the side door opening to reveal a very annoying british voice.

“Detective! Daniel! I’m so glad you could make it! Beatrice, be a dear and get my whiteboard.”

“Lucifer, what the hell!” Dan yelled.

“I’m glad you asked, Douche! Today, I will be a your devilish instructor.

“For laser tag?” Dan asked deapanned tone.

“Laser tag?” Lucifer spoke as if he had no idea how Dan could have such a ridiculous thought. “Heavens, no. Although, I could give you a few pointers after class.”

“Pass.”

“Today, I’ll be your residence fashion expert!”

“Oh no.” Chloe swore.

Lucifer’s smile only grew at her outburst.

“What? What does that mean?” Dan’s voice trembled.

Chloe ran to the door that they came from, but it was locked. She tried to put it open anyway.

“Dearly me, did Nathan lock the door?” Lucifer spoke with mock surprise.

“Dude!”

“Nooooo.” Chloe whisper as she slowly let herself fall to the floor.

“Seriously, what is going on.” Dan spoke as he got out of his chair.

“Well as you all now know, I’m Devil.”

Dan swallowed.

“And as the Devil, it is my job, nay-” Lucifer holds up his finger "-responsibility to punish the evil deeds you humans do.”

Trixie walked out of the back room with a blank whiteboard on wheels.

“What did we do!”

“What did you do, oh Daniel, Daniel! You know what you did.”

Dan looked between Lucifer’s smug face, and Chloe helplessly sitting on the floor. It only served to create more confusion, before his eyes land on Trixie who couldn’t suppress a laugh.

“Spawn, please bring out exhibit A.”

Trixie left and returned this time wheeling out the remains of Lucifer’s ruined suit.

“Wait, this is about your stupid suit!”

“Stupid! This is a trader blu single breasted two button, fully-lined, fitted silhouette Giorgio Armani suit with notched lapels, jetted pockets, and single sleeve button made with 100% virgin wool and matching trousers! This single suit has greater fashion sense, then your tiny human brain can comprehend and it deserves your respect. You murdered it after all!”

“You can’t murder a fabric!”

Lucifer, ignoring Dan, continued. “Now, Detective. If you’d please sit down, we can continue.”

Defeated, Chloe took a seat next to Dan.

“Now, a moment of silence.” Lucifer folded his hand into front of his person, and bent his head. Trixie mimicked Lucifer’s movements.

Dan threw his hands up in the air. Chloe simply sighed to herself.

“Services for the dearly departed will be held tomorrow night at Malibu Beach. Your offspring and Maze have kindly offered to give the deceased a proper viking funeral.” Trixie nodded her head.

“Okay, no. Trixie, you are not allowed to shoot a flaming arrow.”

“But Mom!”

“No buts!”

“Lucifer!”

“I’m sorry Beatrice, but your mother might have a point.”

Pouting, she wheeled the suit away with more force than was necessary.

“Now, where was I? Oh yes, Proper Suit Maintenance 101!” Lucifer spoke as he flipped the board around to reveal several diagrams and images with ‘Proper Suit Maintenance’ written at the top.

When Chloe saw Trixie passing out notebooks and pencils, she could only sigh with regret. She should have known better. There had been so many red flags! Trixie’s sudden desire to play laser tag, Trixie determination to get to the counter, the reservation, the shocked teenage employee, and that stupid suit! She known that there was going to be retribution, but she had been caught up in her own troubles the past week. She should have known Lucifer and Trixie were colluding the night they cuddled up under the blankets! That’s when it must have happened!

“Detective!” Lucifer snapped his fingers. “Please focus, class has started.”

Dan banged his head against the table.

“Proper Suit Maintenance can be broken down into three major principles: Wearing, Cleaning, and Storage.

Daniel, can could tell the class what the first principle entails.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Well that certainly explains a lot.” Lucifer spoke as he eyed Dan from head to toe.

“I know how to take care of a suit, Lucifer.”

“Then, you’ll have no problem explaining the three principles of suit maintenance!”

“Alright fine! For storage, you should hangyour suit. When wearing it, don't bunch it up. And for cleaning use hot iron and the dry cleaners. Happy.” However, once Dan spoke, his confidence melted off of him as he looked up at Lucifer, who acted like he had just confessed to murder.

“ ** _Hot iron_ ** _!!_ Dear Father Daniel, are you trying to murder your suits. Oh bloody hell, do you iron your suits?!” Lucifer to a seat.

Dan at a loss, turned towards Chloe who had her hands covering her face. “Dan, hot irons can damage the suit’s fibers.”

“How the hell do you know that!”

Chloe simply gave Dan a look that said, ‘look at who I work with’.

Trixie walked over to Lucifer, and loudly whispered, “Glad you’re here.”

“As am I, Beatrice.”

Chloe choosing to whisper as well, leaned towards Dan. “For the rest of class, I don’t know you.”

“What!” Dan whispered.

“Listen, I just don’t think it’s fair to Trixie if, both of us get punished.”

“Are you abandoning me!”

Chloe didn't respond, and she scooted her away from Dan.

“Wow, Decker.”

She then held of her hand against her paper to shield what she was writing from him.

“Wait a sec, are you taking notes?!”

“I don’t want to fail the test.”

“Test?! What test?!”

“Daniel, Detective! No talking in my class, I’m going to have to take five points away from each of you. Spawn!”

“Right!” Trixie opened up her notebook and scribbled something down.

Chloe look at Dan. “Waaaaay to go.”

“What!”

“Now! The first principle of proper suit maintenance, is to not wear it at all!”

“This is stupid.”

“Spawn, subtract five more points from Daniel.”

“Roger!”

“I mean really Daniel, there’s no bell. You’ll be stuck here for as long as it takes so by all means continue. No? Good that’s what I thought.

Where as I? Oh yes, no garment should be worn more than two or three times a week. A suit’s fibers need to recover a full twenty four hours, so I’d advise in purchasing multiple, let’s say thirty pairs for your average middle class person.

Next, be sure to keep your pockets empty. Filling them to the brim will stretch out the fabric, and if you have to carry several items such as your keys, phone, and wallet, be sure to rotate your belongings in your pocket every hour.”

“Every hour?” Dan shouts.

“Well ideally it would be every thirty minutes, but we both know you won’t be doing that.”

“Yeah, like Hell I would.” Dan mumbled

“I’m sorry Daniel, is there something you’d like to share with the rest of the class.”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, Lucifer.”

“You mean, Professor Lucifer.”

Dan’s eye twitched.

“Right. Principle number two: Cleaning. Anything that’s worth having, is worth cleaning. And while, regular trips to the dry cleaners is necessary, taking your suits too frequently, can damage the fibers. However there is a simple three step solution. Step 1: Brushing your suit. All you need a good brush with bristles. After every wear, you should always brush your suit for thirty seconds in a downwards trajectory with the grains slowly. Brushing will remove the dirt, dust, dandruff and food particles that have collected over the course of the day. If not, it can-”

“Can damage the fibers.” Dan answered in a bored tone.

“My, my, look who’s learning. Beatrice, one point to Daniel.” Dan looked at Chloe with a smug face. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“I’m at negative five, and you’re at negative nine.”

“Whatever.”

“Step number two, cleaning of small stains. Just because a suit has a strain, doesn’t mean you needed to rush over to the dry cleaners. No, instead all you have to do is gently clean up the stain with non-scented baby wipes, or a wet towel.

Now can any tell me how to remove wrinkles?”

Chloe’s shot up like a rocket as she returned Dan’s smug face from earlier.

“Yes, Detective.”

“You _steam_ it.”

“Very good Detective! Beatrice give ten points to your mother.”

“You steam it.” Dan mocked.

“Step number three is using a good steamer. Or alternatively, if you don’t have a steamer, run the shower hot for half an hour and fill the room with steam. It will have a similar effect.

The third and final principle is properly storing your suit. However, let’s make this interesting. Ten points to whoever can tell me what type of hanger should be used?”

Dan shot his arm up, before Chloe’s.

“Wood.”

“What kind?”

“Cedar.” Dan’s said with a cocky smile in Chloe’s direction.

“Correct! Well, it seems that I may have underestimated you Daniel.”

“Oh, you want to play like that, huh?” Chloe challenged Dan.

“Oh yeah.” Dan challenged back.

“Beatrice, score?”

“Mom: 5, Dad: 1”

“You’re going down, Espinoza.”

“Eat my dust, Decker.”

“Why is cedar the preferred wood? Chloe.”

“It’s a natural bug repellant.”

“Correct. Ten points to the Detective.”

“What’s a suit’s worst enemy?”

Chloe raised her hand first again.

“Chloe.”

“Um, carpet beetle?”

“Wrong, Daniel?”

“Moths.”

“Correct, ten points to Daniel. Now five points to whoever can tell me, what type of environment is best for a suit? Chloe.”

“An open environment.”

“Why?”

“So they can breathe.”

“Correct, five points to the Detective. What shape should your hanger be? Daniel.”

“A wide-spread contoured shape.”

“Excellent. That’s the end of this round. Beatrice, what are the standing?

“Mom - 20, Dad - 16”

“Ha Ha.”

“Now that you know how to maintain a suit’s appearance, let’s move on to the different types of suits. There are three different fits: Classic, slim, and Modern. Classic fit suits are blah blah blah chest, blah blah flexibility. Blah blah blah blah! Bla blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah?

“Blah Blah.”

“Blah blah blah!

It was at this point that Chloe patience had run out. It was great to have Lucifer finally talking, but this was far from the conversation she wanted. And feels like she served her time! The punishment was about suit maintenance, not styles.

“Blah, blah slim blah blah. Bla blah Italian blah blah blah blah, blah blah European blah. Blah Blah Blah legged blah blah.”

Looking over at Dan, it appeared that he agreed as he began to nod off to sleep. She idly wonders if he’d lose point for falling asleep in class. She giggles to herself at the thought.

“Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…”

Perhaps, she could use this time to her advantage. She had a pencil and paper, maybe she should write out what she wanted to Lucifer about the whole “Devil’ thing. She certainly had several questions that needed answers.

* * *

 

Lucifer’s lecture had gone on for a hour and thirty minutes in total. Trust her, she counted. At which point, Lucifer had, in fact, passed out a written test. One that he took very seriously, and made them wait while get graded them. And to no one’s surprise, they both failed.

“I don’t understand, did any of you listen to my lecture?” Lucifer said, sounding genuinely hurt.

“Of course, we did. It was very good Lucifer. Right Dan?”

Dan said nothing, clearly zoned out. She stomped on his foot.

“Ow-Oh yeah, man. It was awesome.”

“Lucifer.” Trixie called out, grabbing his hand. “Can we play laser tag now?”

Lucifer squirming out of her grasp, replied. “Well, I guess you shouldn’t be punished for the sin’s of your parents. Class dismissed.”

Trixie produced a key out of her pocket, and she ran out the room with Dan.

Realizing that they were alone together, Lucifer began to fidget as he clean up the room. And, Chloe would lying if she didn’t say that her stomach was currently doing flips.

“Sooo, you’re the Devil.” Chloe awkwardly spoke. ‘ _What a great ice breaker, stupid.’_ Chloe scolded herself.

Lucifer, however, had become a statue, with his back facing her, muscles tense. Although, she couldn’t see his face, she could guess that he was waiting for her rejection. Chloe sighed. She and Lucifer were the same in that regard, albe Lucifer being the worst of the two. Afraid of rejection, and building walls around their hearts. But Lucifer was able to breakdown her carefully constructed walls, and she hoped she could do the same for him.

How exactly one does it, is an entirely different beast. Lucifer is a much better comfort-er, then he gives himself credit for, or at least when he wants to. Chloe, on the other hand, was terrible at it.

“You don’t scare me, Lucifer.”

Lucifer snorted.

“It’s true. You saved Trixie. And that is something I never be able to repay you for.”

“So you’re only here, out of obligation.”

“No! That’s not what I meant and you know it. You’re my best friend Lucifer. Life’s...life’s lonely without out you in it. If this is too much for you fine, go off and do whatever retired angels do. But don’t you dare, lie to yourself and say that you’re doing this to protect me, because you’re not. You’re only protecting yourself. And that’s...fine whatever, but don’t put words in other people’s mouths.”

Lucifer kept up his best imitation of statue.

Chloe’s eyes began to burn. And damn it, this is not how she wanted this conversation to end, but you just couldn’t reason with someone who didn’t want to listen.

“So at it? You’re just going to ignore me?” Chloe swallowed down her anger, and was left with resignation. Wiping her cheeks, she turned to the door.

“It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Morningstar.” However before she got to the door, Lucifer grabbed her hand, turned her around, and hugged her. And God, why did she start crying. She was a thirty-five year old woman, crying like a baby in her partner’s arm.

She’s not sure how long she cried for. I could have been five minute or thirty, she’s not sure. And she wasn’t even she at what she crying for. Sure, at first it had been about their partnership, but then it began to morph into all her other problems she kept bottled up: from Trixie to Candy to her poisoning. It’s funny how her bottled up emotions stopped at her poisoning, where everything seemly when wrong.

Despite the fact that half of her negative emotions were caused by Lucifer (life being the other), his hand rubbing her back in slow circles kept her grounded. Or maybe, it allowed to her left go, and let someone else take a the wheel. She’s not sure.

Breaking the silence Chloe spoke, “I’m ruining your suit” and began backing away from his embrace.

However, Lucifer did seem care, as he gently pulled her back to him, causing her to cry all over again. Thankfully it was for a much shorter amount of time.

Their silence was once again broken, this time by Lucifer.

“Linda was the first human, I’ve ever told-showed before…”

He paused, and Chloe was so worried that she’d ruin it that she held her breath.

“I… She was terrified of me.” Lucifer’s voice cracked and Chloe squeezed him hardered.

“She locked herself in her office, and refused to even look at me. Maze was the one to get through to her.”

Chloe waited for Lucifer to continue, and when it was apparent he wasn’t, she moved her head up and looked Lucifer in the eyes.

“I’m not afraid.”

Lucifer looked down and away as he began to tear up.

“That’s what scares me.” Lucifer whispered, so quietly that she almost missed.

There was nothing she could say to that, so she didn’t.

“Hey, let’s go play some laser tag. I think I heard Dan say that he could kick your ass.”

Wiping his face, Lucifer replied. “Well, it’s a good thing that I have my partner by my side, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

Turning around, Chloe grabd Lucifer’s hand and leds them out into the lobby (with a quick detour to the bathroom mirror).

They meet up with Dan, as he watches Trixie playing on a racing arcade machine from afar. Chloe then leaves the two to give Trixie some more quarters. Without making eye contact, Lucifer speaks just loud enough for Dan to hear him.

“I don’t deserve her.”

Turning to Lucifer's side, Dan pats him on the back.

“No, you don’t, but **she** deserves the **best version** of you.”

Dan leaves Lucifer to go join his family, missing the smile that stretches arcoss his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a BIG thank you to everyone who has read and commented this fic. It was my first ever multi-chaptered story, and a huge personal accomplishment. One that I couldn't have achievement with out all of your kind and motivating words!
> 
> Fun Fact: When deciding who would answer the questions write, I flipped a coin. I just thought I'd feel more organic and fun. That is...until I the coin landing on tails (Chloe), for every question!!!! So, yeah, I had to back and fit it. Cause it just didn't feel realistic for Chloe to answer every question and Dan only getting like one right. lol
> 
> When I first started reading fanfiction, I never would have imagined that I would eventually be writing my own stories. Since I was a little kid, I would always imagine little fics in my head of TV shows I watched before bed. I had dreamed of, well the TV shows themselves following a similar plot, and then being able to share them. I had started at the idea of drawing out comics, but I'm best artist. So, I kept them to myself. Eventually, I discovered fanfiction.net, but the format was a bit of a turn off, until I found Ao3. And it was amazing. And while I still spent a years reading stories, it was only recently that I started to write my own stories. English and writing (and reading for that matter XD) had never been my forte in school, so the idea of writing a story seemed impossible. But, here I am!
> 
> So I just wanted to say to all you readers out there that, if you're dying to find a certain prompt, but can't or frustrated with that a writer how you would have written a story differently. Go out and write your own stories! I know it seems impossible, or maybe it's something you never considered doing, I'd advise that you try at least once. You'd be surprised at what you can accomplish when you do!  
> <3
> 
> References:  
> “How to Care for a Suit.” WikiHow, WikiHow, 6 Mar. 2017, www.wikihow.com/Care-for-a-Suit.
> 
> “How to Maintain a Suit - 5 Tips.” Gentleman's Cafè, 27 Feb. 2017, www.lanieri.com/blog/en/proper-suit-care-5-tips-tricks/.
> 
> “Proper Suit Care in 5 Simple Steps – Indochino Blog.” Indochino Blog, blog.indochino.com/proper-suit-care-5-simple-steps/.
> 
> Antonio. “10 Suit Jacket Style Details Men Should Know | Suit Jackets Silhouettes Buttons Single Vs Double Breasted.” Real Men Real Style, 4 Oct. 2017, www.realmenrealstyle.com/10-suit-jacket-details/.


End file.
